Escape From Konoha
by karin taicho
Summary: After being branded a weakling, Sakura runs away with the ANBU behind her. After Sasori saves her, she joins the Akatsuki and learns what it's like to be loved and accepted as an equal. SasoSaku and DeiIno. Rated M for Hidan and Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After being branded a weakling, Sakura runs away with the ANBU behind her. After Sasori saves her, she joins the Akatsuki and learns what it's like to be loved and accepted as an equal. SasoSaku and DeiIno.

* * *

><p>Karin Taicho: Here's my new story! I have lost interest in Naruto for about 2 years until now. So now, a new fanfiction is born!<p>

Sakura: So. . . Why do I have to be with- with that guy? (Points to Sasori)

Sasori: (Twitches) Kids these days have no manners. How sad.

Sakura: Did you just call me a kid, you old hag?

Sasori: I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that, brat.

Sakura: What did you call me?

Karin: Break it up. Break it up. You two have to stop arguing for real.

Sasori: Stuck-up brat. Telling me what to do.

Karin: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? Let me at him!

Sakura: (Sweatdrops) Guys. . . Well enjoy this chapter. Karin Taicho doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"You're too weak to be a kunoichi. We always had to protect you. I'm surprised you are even alive right now," said Sasuke. Then, Sakura finally snapped.<p>

All her life, Sakura was regarded as a weak kunoichi. No one knew about her special training with Tsunade that made her the stronger than Naruto. She hated being called weak or a pain. Normally she'd stay calm, but that day, nothing could stop her anger from pouring out.

"Shut the hell up Sasuke! I'll show you who's weak!" she screamed. She charged at him with her kunai and managed to get him a little beat up. One by one, her friends tried to restrain her, but she hurt them. She felt confused after pushing her best friend against a tree, rendering her unconscious. 'What am I doing?' she thought. She stared at the unconscious form of her friend and then ran away.

At her house, she quickly picked up things she needed and planned to escape. 'I can't live like this any longer. I'm an outcast. I'm weak and I'm only going to drag everybody to their deaths. They'll be better without me. I guess I'll have to be a missing-nin,' she thought. She quickly jumped out of her window and ran towards the gates separating her from the forest to freedom. Adrenaline rushing, she managed to escape just before anyone saw her.

A while later, she stopped. She untied her headband and looked at it. She sighed and remembered all the good times she had with her friends. Eating ramen with Naruto. Swooning oer Sasuke. All the missions they had with Kakashi-sensei. But she had to put it all in the past. Grabbing a kunai, she slashed the hard metal of the head band straight through the leaf village symbol. There was no turning back, she was officially a missing-nin and unbeknownst to most people, soon-to-be a S-class criminal. She gripped it tightly and jumped on a tree continuing her journey to nowhere.

* * *

><p>A month later<p>

Sakura still had nowhere to go. She randomly stopped by a few villages to get food, but that was it. She didn't know any villages that could be a safe haven for missing nins. The only place was the Akatsuki, which she thought she'd never be accepted into. For one, she was from Konoha. The second reason was her connections to the kyubii. Last, was that she had killed one of them in the past. She remembered the pained look on Deidara's face when he found out that his partner, Akasuna no Sasori was killed by her and Chiyo obaa-san. He glared at her, too weak to fight and said, "If I ever see you again, I swear that I will kill you with my own hands." he flew away on his explosive bird.

Panting and sweating, Sakura masked her chakra and kept on running. She had no idea where she was going or how close the ANBU were. She stopped suddenly as the ninjas appeared in front of her.

'Damnit! I have no where else to go' she thought as the ANBU charged at her with their kunais. She was too weak to dodge or run away any more. She closed her eyes, 'I guess this is the end for me.'

She waited, but never felt any pain. Instead, she felt some warm liquid on her face. She wiped it off and stared at her fingers. It was blood, but it wasn't her's. Her green eyes looked up to see someone she thought she'd never see again.

She was looking at Akasuna no Sasori. "Missed me?" he asked in his calm tone despite being stabbed.

"Wha-what? How are you here, you're dead! I killed you, I made sure of it!" she said. 'How is he still alive? Even if he is, then how does he have blood. Last time I checked , he was still a puppet.'

Sasori looked back. He coughed out some blood and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He had a weird look on his face, "Is this what you say to someone who saved your life? Kids these days are disrespectful," he said shaking his head. He turned to face the ANBU. "Now, I'll have fun doing this. I haven't killed anyone in a while," he said while taking out a scroll. Out came out the puppet of the third Kazekage. Sakura's eyes widened as she remembered her encounter with the puppet. Chakra strings were attached to it as he used the puppet to shoot out poisonous needles and kunais. He also released the poisonous sword as well as the gas. The members coughed and died. "That was too easy, he said disappointedly.

Sakura stared in shock. Sasori took this chance to snake his arm around her waist and picked her up bridal-style. "What are you doing? Let me go, dammit!" she yelled struggling to escape, but to no avail.

Sasori looked bored. "Shut up, brat" he said as she fell unconscious. He smirked and ran towards the Akatsuki hideout.

* * *

><p>Karin: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. Did you like the story so far? Reviews and suggestions are appreciated! No flaming, please! I'll update as soon as possible!<p>

Sasori: How about not making this a SasoSaku fanfic?

Karin: I wasn't talking to you, redhead!

Deidara: I really think that Sakura should be with Sasori no Danna un! They look cute un and why'd you make me mad at Sakura un. I never really cared about Danna anyways un.

Sasori: (Glares) I'll kill you all.

Sakura, Ino, and Karin watch them fight and curse at each other. All sweatdrop.

Sakura: And Sasori calls me a child.

Ino: I see what you mean.

Sasori: What did you say?

Karin: Well stay tuned for the next chapter!

Deidara: You better, un!

Sasori: Deidara!


	2. Chapter 2

Karin: Here's the second chapter of Escape From Konoha! Thanks for the reivews!

Sakura: I don't even want to know what will happen. He's probably going to rape me or something.

Sasori: Now why would I want to rape an underdeveloped girl like you?

Sakura: Who are you calling underdeveloped, old hag?

Deidara: Let's get on with the story, un. Stop fighting! Karin Taicho doesn't own Naruto, un!

Karin: Thanks, Dei! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sakura lay on a cot in the Akatsuki hideout. She heard voices. Some of them she knew and the others she didn't. 'Where am I? What did the old hag do with me?' she thought.<p>

She slowly opened her eyes only to be blinded by the light. A goofy voice said, "Look, Cherry-chan is waking up!" As Sakura's eyes adjusted to the light she saw a man with a swirly orange mask on. She screamed in surprise.

"Tobi, what did you do this time?" exclaimed Kisame, the shark. "I'm sorry Cherry-chan, Tobi didn't want to scare you! Tobi is a good boy. Tobi's sorry," he exclaimed.

Sakura looked around the room. The walls were plain white and there seemed to be a curtain on the right of her. She didn't know what was there. On her left was a Venus flytrap with a white and black face and a womanly-looking blonde man, who Sakura identified as Deidara. Itachi was standing off to the side as well as Kakuzu. Tobi was well, sulking in the corner.

The pinkette leaned up on the bedpost. "Where am I?" she asked groggily.

"You're in the Akatsuki hideout un," said Deidara. "Are you a missing-nin now? I see the slash on your headband un." He said looking at her with a bit of a glare.

"Yeah," she replied while looking down. She didn't want to be a missing-nin. She just wanted a normal life. She wanted to be accepted for who she was. She noticed the glare the blonde gave her. 'He probably hasn't forgiven me yet, even if the old hag is alive now, she thought.

The blond Akatsuki member eyed her suspiciously. He still hadn't fully forgiven her for killing his danna, but he was alive now, luckily. His anger for her diminished a little.

Then, a happy Hidan came in the room. He walked right past Sakura's cot to Sasori's which was next to her's. The puppet master was lying in his bed his arms were crossed over his head. He was bored. "Sasori, I heard you got hurt. It serves you right for taking my sacrifices and making dolls out of them," he said. "Shut up Hidan, they are puppets and I would never use your bloody sacrifices for my puppet collection," said Sasori glaring at Hidan. "You heathen! Stop lying!" said the Jashin-worshipper.

Then that's when Hidan noticed the closed curtain next to Sasori's cot. Curiosly, he opened the curtain, revealing a weakened Sakura. "And who's the little pink-haired bitch here. What's she doing here?" he asked while glaring at her. He was about to attack her whenZetsu the Venus flytrap intervened with Hidan.

"She's going to join the Akatsuki," the white side said calmly while the black side pouted, "**But I want to eat her**."

"WHAT?" both Sakura and Hidan exclaimed. 'Why are they going to accept me?' Sakura thought.

Kakuzu said, "What a waste of money." That money-whore.

"Why am I going to join you guys. Even if I wanted to, you guys won't accept me because you think I'm weak," said Sakura with her eyes downcast.

"No," said Sasori. This was the first time he spoke to her after they arrived at the hideout. "You're not weak. You even beat me once, so you can't be weak.

In the Akatsuki, you must learn that everyone takes part in the missions and no one is singled out. you will also become the Akatsuki's medical nin. Besides, you have nowhere to go," he said. Everyone was silent. They didn't believe that Sasori would stand up for a mere kunoichi. They all looked at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, Danna," said Deidara nervously. He thought that something was wrong with his master.

"Can I really stay?" Sakura asked with a little bit of hopefulness.

"No, you have to be loyal to Akatsuki first just to make sure, **or else we'll eat you**," said Zetsu giving Sakura a feel shivers down her spine.

"You'll be in my team, you see I was partnered with Deidara first and when I died, his partner became Tobi. I was partnerless for a while now. You know that I don't like waiting," said Sasori.

"That reminds me, how did you come back to life? I was sure I killed you. Your heart wasn't beating," Sakura asked.

"You did kill me. Kisame and Itachi did a reincarnation jutsu to bring me back to life. Unluckily, they found the jutsu I left behind," Sasori said glaring at said members.

"Unluckily? You should be glad to be alive!" exclaimed Sakura confused as to why Sasori would want to die.

"Chiyo-obaa told you that I let her kill me. I wanted to die and hoped that no one could find the reincarnation scroll I kept," said Sasori. "You see, I do things for a reason, little girl."

"Why?" asked Sakura. "Why did you want to die? I thought that everybody had a goal in their life. Was it over?"

"I have no goals. Puppets have no use for them. That is why I wanted to die," Sasori said, getting irritated at the girl's denseness.

'I seriously forgot that he is a puppet!' Sakura mentally slapped herself for forgetting. "Oh yeah," said Sakura, remembering that Sasori was somehow bleeding when he saved her, "How do puppets bleed? You were bleeding."

Sasori facepalmed at her stupidness while others stared on because their normally stoic puppet master was showing some emotion. Deidara, had a serious look on his face.

"Sasori no Danna didn't want to be revived because, un, he's a human, now. That's why he's bleeding, un," Deidara said.

"Oh, that's why- wait WHAT? HE'S HUMAN?" yelled Sakura. This day gets weirder and weirder.

* * *

><p>Sasori: WHAT? You made me human. What the hell?<p>

Karin: It's my story, I could do whatever I want to it!

Sakura: O_o

Deidara: That creeped me out, un. I didn't get to see how they did it.

Ino: This kid doesn't care about his life? How pessimistic.

Sasori: Shut up, slut.

Ino: Fuck you!

Deidara: Stop fighting Ino-chan, un

Sasori: Stay out of this!

Karin: Sorry for the short chapter, again. -_-. I'm sorry that I don't normally write many long chapters. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter. Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Karin: I'm really really really sorry for not updating in a week. Some things happened and I had to stay at my grandmother's for a whole week. With no wireless internet on the computer. However, I did write several chapters on my I-Pod. I wish that I could update on an I-Pod instead of my laptop. So, here's the third chapter!

Sasori: Stupid girl and I hoped she forgot about the fanfiction, too. That way, I wouldn't be constantly annoyed by the brat.

Karin and Sakura: What did he call me?

Deidara: Um, Sasori no Danna, I think you should run now, un.

Sasori looks at the angry girls. Sakura's chakra level rose and Karin's reiatsu rised considerably.

Sasori: You got that right. (Sprints off stage really fast.)

Karin: Ino, do the disclaimers, Sakura and I have something to take care of.

Ino: Y-yeah, sure Karin. Karin Taicho doesn't own Naruto. If she did, then the Akatsuki would have their own TV show and Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi wouldn't have died.

Karin: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After Sakura was fully healed, she walked over to Sasori's cot. She pulled up his shirt and he grabbed her hand. "What the hell are you doing, little girl?" he asked.<p>

"I'm going to heal you," she replied.

"Like hell you are! I don't need your freaking help!" Sasori said and pushed her away. He sank back in his cot, clearly annoyed.

"I'm gonna heal you. I will use force if I have to," she said fiercely.

"Yeah, and what could a girl like you do?" he sneered. 'Why am I fighting like a little kid? This makes me even more human, dammit!' he thought. She walked closer to him and grabbed his arm.

Sasori noticed a warm feeling on his hand. His heart was beating faster than normal. He blushed a little. 'Why am I feeling this way? I don't know why it hurts little' he thought.

"I'm going to do this," said Sakura as she broke his arm. The warmth on his arm became cold as he hissed in pain.

"Fuck you! What did you have to do that for?" he yelled at her as he cradled his left arm.

"I could just as easily heal you again, now let me heal you, or I'll do the same to your other arm," she said.

Sasori happily allowed her to heal his arm and stab wound. In the middle of the healing, she asked him, "Why?"

The red-haired puppet master looked up at the girl. "What?" he asked.

"Why did you take the wounds? Why couldn't you block them instead?" she asked while healing the stab wound.

"It's simple, really," Sasori said sitting up, "You couldn't die because we needed you to be our medic. I knew you will heal me later anyways no matter how much I rejected it. Also, since I'm still not accustomed to my human body, I still have trouble controlling my chakra," he said, blushing.

Sakura looked at him with a new found respect for the older man, but it was quickly crushed when he said, "But don't expect me to save you next time."

She muttered, "Asshole," under her breath quickly heard, but decided not to comment on it.

After he was healed, he got up and put on an Akatsuki robe. He said, "Come on, we're going to Pein's room."

"Hai," she replied and followed him after getting up from the stool next to the cot where Sasori was.

They walked down the hall to the end where the door said "Pein's Office." Sasori knocked on the door and there was a grunt of, "Come in." Sasori pushed open the door and walked in.

Inside, was a messy room with papers strewn across the floor. A man with piercings was sitting at a big desk and a woman with an origami flower in her blue hair was organizing the room. "Pein, this is Haruno Sakura. She is going to be our new medic and she is strong as well. She was the girl who killed me earlier," said Sasori.

Pein looked up, "Ah yes. Miss Haruno, I'm glad to finally meet. I have heard so many things about you. I know what difficulties you have been through and would gladly put you under probation. You must abide by our rules. If you betray us, we will have no choice but to kill you," said Pein's monotonous voice. His rinnegan eyes were boring into Sakura's.

"H-hai, Leader-sama," she said, bowing to Pein.

"Just Pein."

"Hai, Pein-sama."

Then, the blue haired woman came over, "Hi, you must be Sakura! It makes me feel better that an other woman is in the Akatsuki! I'm Konan! Nice to meet you, Haruno-San!" she said.

"You can call me just Sakura, Konan-San!"

"Then just call me Konan!"

They shook hands and when she was about to walk out the door, Pein said, "You will be Sasori's partner because he currently doesn't have one. You have to share rooms."

"Hai" Sakura said as she and her new partner left the room.

"Why do I have to be stuck with the old hag?" she groaned.

"It's not like I wanted it to be like this, too," he said. "Now, come to your room."

He opened a door and walked in. There was only one bed. And that was the first thing she noticed. "This has only one bed," she said out loud.

"Yeah, sleep on the floor," he said, not giving a damn if she sleeps on the floor or not.

"How rude, hag, making a girl sleep on the floor, not like I cared anyways. . ."

"Now, for dinner," he said, "Follow me." The puppet master walked out the door leaving Sakura to walk behind him.

He walked into the dining room where they had McDonald's on the table. Sasori said, "This is Sakura. From now on, she will be on trial to be an Akatsuki member."

Sakura sat down next to Hidan and Zetsu, which were normally vacant. "I feel so sorry for her, un," whispered Deidara to Sasori. Hidan and Zetsu were some of the people she should stay away from.

"Damn girl, why do I have to sit with this heathen?" said Hidan while Zetsu was talking to himself.

Sakura looked weirded out as she quietly munched on her Big Mac. 'They creep me out!'

After dinner, which was filled with heated arguments about art between Sasori and Deidara and boring lectures about saving money by Kakazu (and of course, Kisame saying, "Cheapsteak,") Sakura went to her room and set up a floor mat. She sughed and fell asleep.

Later, Sasori came in. He noticed her sleeping form and he subconsciously smiled. 'She looks like an angel,' he thought. Then, he noticed her shivering and he picked her up and put her in his bed. He hen took his place next to her and stayed close to her in order for her to be warm. They stayed like that till the morning.

* * *

><p>Ino: Aww, that's cute! Sasori actually did this?<p>

Sasori: Fuck that, it's just a fanfiction! It's not real.

Karin: Only in your dreams.

Sasori: You meant in my nightmares.

Karin: Oh, shut up, puppet boy!

Deidara: Danna, don't say that! I rather like this fanfiction!

Sakura: Why did you do this Karin? Why couldn't he stay dead?

Karin: Cuz he's my favorite Naruto character. I'll update soon, so stay tuned for the next chapter. Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Karin: Here's the fourth chapter of Escape from Konoha!

Sasori: Oh, Kami-sama, when will the torture end?

Karin: What torture?

Sasori: Um, nothing.

Karin: Sure.

Sakura: . . .

Deidara: Wow, un, he must really not like this fanfic at all.

Karin: Too bad, he's going to have to deal with it. You too, Deidara.

Deidara: What do you mean, un?

Karin: You'll see.

Deidara: Fine.

Ino: Guys are so moody

Karin and Sakura: I agree.

Karin: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did, though. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up to the bright light of day, shuffling around, she found out that she was holding something firm and that she wasn't on the floor. She glanced up and saw that she was hugging Sasori. She blushed, 'How did I get here and why am I blushing? I don't like him, do I?' She looked at Sasori's sleeping face and thought, 'He is cute, though.'<p>

She shifted in bed and tried to get up, but Sasori already woke up. "Hey, little girl" he said seeming unfazed that a girl was sleeping his bed.

"What the hell am I doing in your fucking bed, you old pervert? Did you do anything to me?" asked Sakura jumping up from the bed.

"No, I only wanted to make you warm. You were shivering," said Sasori with a hand scratching his head.

Sakura blushed and said, "I'm taking a shower!" she walked into the bathroom.

Sasori sighed. He didn't know how to deal with this. Everytime he saw Sakura, he would have an odd feeling in his chest. He should ask Deidara what it was. He walked out of the room to the dining room for breakfast. As he was eating his cereal, Sakura entered the room with wet hair. Her hair reached down to her shoulders, her clothes were a little wet due to the dripping water. Sasori blushed. 'She looks cute,' he thought. He quickly finished his cereal and went in search for Deidara.

He found the blonde sitting on the ground outside. He made a couple of clay birds

and exploded them randomly. "Hey, Deidara," said Sasori.

Said man turned around and said, "Hi, Danna, what's up, un?"

Sasori sat down next to his old partner and said, "I don't really know."

"Well, I can help, un. What's wrong, un?" asked Deidara with a hint of confusion in his face.

"Have you ever met a person where whenevr you see them, they make your chest feel weird?" he asked seriously.

There was a pause, then Deidara burst out in laughter. Sasori looked surprised and then a little angry that he wasn't being taken seriously. "What's so funny?"

"Hehe un, Sasori, you're in love. I never thought that you would ever fall for a girl," the blonde bomber said.

"Love? I'm not supposed to feel that way for another person? Describe it for me," Sasori said.

"Silly Danna, you're human, so you should feel love. Anyways, un, there are two types of love: friendly/family love and romantic love, un. When you love a family member or a friend, that shows that you care for them deeply. However, if you have romantic love, like what you have, un, you have this confusing feeling in your chest. You always feel happy when they are happy and sad when they're sad, un. Whenever he or she is in trouble, you always feel the need to protect her, un. So, who is it, Danna, who do you love, un?"

"Che, like I'll tell a brat like you. How do you know all of this, anyways?"

"Hey, don't call me that!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Just answer the question."

"Fine, un," Deidara said while calming down. A sad smile was on his face, "I had an experience."

"You don't have to share if you don't want," Sasori said.

"No, it's okay, Danna, un. Before I left Iwa, I was fifteen years old and one day, a Konoha nin came on a mission with her squad to escort one of the board members to Konoha, un. I was part of the ANBU and joined them on their mission, but during the mission, there was an ambush and I protected her and in the process, I lost my eye, un. When I returned to Iwa, I knew that I'll probably never see her again, un. Also, because my eye was gone, I could no longer be a part of the ANBU. I did argue with them, but I lost the argument. After that, I just left, un. I just left. Sometimes, love makes you do stupid things, doesn't it?" Deidara asked.

"Deidara," Sasori started.

"No, it's okay, Danna, un, it's all in the past," Deidara said.

"Sorry about that, but how do you know if the other person loves you back?" Sasori asked.

"You'll never know, un. Girls like keeping things to themselves. If they like you, they might pretend that they hate you, un. But all girls are different, remember that, un." he said with a hint of wisdom to his words.

"Thanks," muttered Sasori and walked back into the base.

Sakura was in the kitchen cooking lunch for the Akatsuki. Today was pasta day. She boiled the water and made the pasta. When it was time for lunch, she called everybody inside. "Guys, it's time for lunch!" Soon, all of the Akatsuki members came in. They sat in their respective places and she put out the food.

Zetsu stared at the pasta. Tobi started to dig in right away. Deidara and Hidan looked skeptical. "What if this is poisonous? Oh no Tobi, un!" said Deidara while trying to make Tobi through up the food.

Kakuzu said, "If you poisoned it, how much money did it cost?"

Sakura sweatdropped. "I will never do that and-."

She was interrupted when Itachi said darkly, "She's too scared."

Sakura said, "What?"

"If you killed one of us we will kill you. That is why you chose not to put poison in the food." said Itachi.

"What do you take me for, Itachi?" Sakura asked, "A stupid little girl? I would never put any poison in your damn food!" They kept on arguing while the other members enjoyed seeing Itachi getting irritated.

Sasori remained quiet and whenever their eyes met, both would blush slightly. Deidara smirked. 'So he likes Sakura?'

After lunch was training. Sakura was training with Sasori in the fields. "Don't expect me to go easy on you, little girl," said Sasori.

"Good," said Sakura, "I'm not going to hold back!"

"Hmph," said Sasori as he took out a scroll and released he third Kazekage.

"I see you fixed that puppet," said Sakura.

"Of course, he's my favorite, but it took a while. Now let's begin!"

Sasori controlled his puppet so that it shot out poisonous senbons straight at Sakura. She skillfully dodged them. "You're doing better this time. Last time, Chiyo-obaa controlled you," Sasori complemented.

"Thanks," said Sakura blushing a little because of the complement.

Then, a sword came out o the puppet and Sakura dodged it. She punched the floor hard and Sasori jumped up as he floor beneath him cracked. When he looked down, he saw that she disappeared and looked back to see her aiming a punch to his head. He quickly maneuvered his hands so that the puppet will come block it with the sword, but it was a shadow clone. 'When did she make a shadow clone?' he thought. He turned behind to see Sakura aiming again. He smirked and used the sword to block again, meaning only to block, but not to harm, but at the last second, Sakura let her guard down and the sword went through Sakura's stomach. Her face showed excruciating pain as she coughed out blood. She moved her hands to her stomach and started healing. "Dammit," she choked out. Sasori stood frozen in horror. He didn't intend to hit her, but now what? He snapped to his senses when Sakura collapsed.

"Sakura? Sakura? Wake up!" he quickly removed the sword because she was unconscious and cleaned out the wound. Then, he injected his antidote into Sakura's arm. He wrapped bandages around Sakura's wound and picked her up, bridal-style. He ran to the infirmary really fast and laid her on the cot. He didn't know what else to do. He sat down and looked at her. He noticed her pale face, beading with sweat and her heavy breathing. He sighed and thought, 'Shit, this is all my fault! She's hurt badly and she's going to hate me when she wakes up. IF she wakes up.'

He heard the sound of the door opening and closing. When Saskura looked up, he saw his blonde friend, Deidara. He grabbed Sasori's shoulders, "What the fuck did you do, un? You hurt her, you almost killed her, and you love her. How could you be so careless, un?" he yelled loudly.

Sasori had never seen Deidara this mad before. His eyes widened a little, but then closed. Sasori whispered, "I'm so sorry. So sorry Sakura," while clutching the fabric of his Akatsuki cloak.

"Danna," said Deidara, looking bad, "I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry, un, but be careful next time, un. You don't want to make the same mistake I did." some tears slid down the blonde's eyes. He got up and walked out of the room. Apparently, the story he told earlier wasn't the full story.

Sasori continued gazing at her. 'She needs to wake up fast so that she can heal herself.' he thought. He suddenly felt two familiar chakra signatures from some miles away. It was Ino and Hidan.

* * *

><p>Ino: W-what? Why's the Jashinist bitch with me?<p>

Karin: You'll see.

Hidan: What the fuck did you call me, blondie?

Ino: I called you a Jashinist bitch! Are you deaf?

Hidan: I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!

Ino: What?

Deidara: Hey, stop it, you two, un!

Ino: Shut up, Dei! I'm going to kill him for being annoying! He killed Asuma-sensei, as well. He's so going down!

Hidan: You and your puny friends are so weak. What can they do?

Ino: Why you!

Everybody else sweatdrops.

Karin: Um, see you guys in the next chapter. Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Karin: Here's the fifth chapter of Escape from Konoha. Sorry if this chapter was short. I felt a little lazy today.

Sakura: Why am I not in this chapter?

Sasori: Because you aren't needed in this chapter.

Karin: Shut up, hag. It's because you are healing yourself. You'll definitely be in the next chapter.

Sakura: Okay. Anyways, Ino, it's your debut in this story!

Ino: Yeah, I'm excited!

Deidara: Odd, un. I thought you wouldn't like this fanfic.

Ino: I do so far.

Karin: Good, Ino! I don't own Naruto, sadly.

* * *

><p>Ino was near the Akatsuki hideout. Many may think that she was on a mission, but she wasn't. She had became a missing-nin as well. All she wanted to do was find Sakura, whose chakra signal wasn't too far away, but little did she know, her best friend was under the care of the Akatsuki.<p>

She jumped from tree to tree, but stopped abruptly as she heard rustles in the bushes. She turned to the sound and said, "I know you're there. Come out now."

A figure jumped out of the bushes. It was a man with silver hair and purple eyes. It was Hidan and he had his scythe. He swung it at her, but she dodged it narrowly and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"No one you need to fucking know," he said with a sadistic smile and jumped towards her, slashing her leg. She jumped back as Hidan drew the Jashinist symbol wit her blood and transformed into his cursed form and laughed sadistically as he stabbed his arm. Ino gasped in pain as she saw a stab wound in her arm.

'How did that happen?' she thought. She ran towards the silver-haired man and he jumped away from the symbol on the floor. She managed to slash him a bit with her kunai before he slashed her side with his spear.

As she crumpled to the floor, she thought, 'Shit, how did I get brought down this easily? Is this the end? And to think that I was just free only two days ago. Kami-sama must hate me.'

As the scythe was brought down, she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to come, but it didn't. Instead, she heard an explosion.

She looked up to see smoke. There was some coughing, but as the smoke cleared up, she saw a man with blonde hair and blue eyes standing in front of her in a protective stance. "F-fuck you Deidara. I wish I could fucking die now. It's been too long," said the Jashinist as him and his decapitated head fell to the floor. Ino's eyes widened in horror.

Deidara, muttered, "Sorry Hidan," and picked up the flesh and held out a hand to

Ino, before his eye widened. There was the kunoichi he met four years ago and to think that he thought that he would never see her again. Luckily, he had an ANBU mask on back then, so that she wouldn't recognize him.

"Come with me, un," he said quietly after recovering from shock.

"But you're Akatsuki, and why did you kill him?" she asked, not taking his hand.

"He's not dead, un. Hidan can't die. He's immortal, un, and I thought that leaf shinobi should already know that, un. I guess they aren't doing their research, un," he said.

The kunoichi looked up, "But that should have killed him. His head is decapitated, he should be dead."

"I'm not fucking dead, you bitch! Fuck you, Deidara-chan." yelled Hidan.

Deidara's eye twitched. "What do you mean, Deidara-chan, un?" he asked dangerously. "I can cut you up even now and you'll suffer even more pain."

The head gulped and remained silent.

Ino, looking grossed out asked, "Why are you helping me and what's with all the 'un's? They seem oddly familiar and how can you heal him without a medical nin?"

"None of your business, un. Sakura-chan can heal him," he said.

"Wait, you mean Haruno Sakura? She's in the Akatsuki?" asked Ino.

"On probation, un. Seeing as you're another missing nin, I'll take you to her, but," Deidara said as he knocked her unconscious, "I can't let you see the way to the hideout." He turned around to put Hidan's remains on a clay bird and told it to fly to Sakura. He walked back to the unconscious girl.

As he picked her up, Sasori came rushing over. When he saw Ino unharmed, he sighed in relief. "I thought that Hidan would kill her or something. Anyways, Deidara, why did you protect her? Did you know her?" asked Sasori questioningly. When Deidara didn't answer, Sasori said, "Or is she your sister? Your hair looks similar to her hair."

Deidara looked and shot a glare at Sasori, "No, she is not my sister, un and I don't know her. I saved her because she had a slash across her headband," he lied while looking away to see the unconscious girl in his arms.

Sasori smirked, "I know that you wouldn't just save someone because they are just like us. You must have some connection to them or," he looked at Deidara in the eyes, "You like her, don't you?"

Deidara blushed a little and muttered, "Since when did you know about crushes, un? I was the one who taught you, un."

"What was that? I didn't quite hear what you were saying," said Sasori teasingly as he leaned in to hear what Deidara was saying. 'Wait, teasingly? I'm becoming even more human' thought Sasori.

"I said nothing," said Deidara defiantly. They were just going to argue more when Deidara said, "You know what, you're kind of right, un." he looked at the floor.

Sasori smirked, "Of course I'm right. Let's go," said Sasori as he disappeared towards the hideout. Sighing, Deidara picked up the blonde girl and looked at her. 'I wonder how she will react when she finds out that I killed her sister,' he thought. 'Then, she'll probably hate me.' He summoned a clay bird and hopped on.

* * *

><p>Karin: Again, sorry for the short chapter.<p>

Hidan: Why did you have Deidara fucking blow me up?

Karin: Well, Ino couldn't die, right?

Deidara: Yeah, you baka Hidan, un!

Hidan: Well, everybody can fucking die, especially that weak girl!

Ino: Thanks, I feel a lot better, Hidan. Why did kami-sama have to let me meet Hidan before I enter Akatsuki?

Hidan: There is no such thing as a fucking Kami-sama! There's only Jashin-sama! Praise Jashin!

Sasori: According to Naruto, you are the only Jashinist in the series. Why do we have to accept your morals, if they are even morals?

Hidan: Stop trying to be a fucking smart ass!

Sakura: That's actually true.

Hidan: Shut up, bitch!

Sakura: You know, I don't think I should even heal you.

Hidan: I'll be fucking quiet.

Karin: Well, if you two are done, I'll see you all soon! Stay tuned and read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Karin: It's chapter 6, yeah! Since yesterday, I made a pretty short chapter, I will reward you with a longer chapter!

Sasori: Why do you update everyday? It's annoying.

Karin: No, it's not and I'm not sure if I can update tomorrow or on the weekend. I hate that my grandma's has no wi-fi.

Sasori: (Hopefully she'll forget over the weekend)

Deidara: That's sad, un I can't don't take cliffhangers well.

Ino: The suspense kills me.

Karin: Thank you very much guys.

Sakura: Wow, I didn't think you two would like the story that much.

Ino and Dei: We do!

Karin: That's great! Anyways, I don't own Naruto. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Deidara had just arrived at the hideout when he felt something stirring in his arms. He looked down to see Ino rubbing her eyes. When she noticed that she was being carried, she yelped and jumped down to her feet.<p>

"What the hell are you thinking carrying me around and where am I anyways, Akatsuki member?" she yelled.

Deidara sweatdropped and said, "You fainted, so I decided to carry you, un. Anyways, you're in the Akatsuki hideout and my name isn't Akatsuki member, it's Deidara, un," said the terrorist.

"Deidaraun?" asked the girl with a confused expression.

"No, Deidara. . . un," said Deidara.

"Oh, you're Deidara and I'm-"

Deidara cut her off, "Yamanaka Ino, un, Sakura-chan's friend. I know already. Let's go, un," he said in an exasperated tone as he grabbed her hand and walked.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" Ino demanded.

"To Pein, our leader. You are a missing nin now right, un?" asked Deidara. Ino nodded. "Well, do you have anywhere else to go?"

"No," she said looking down.

"Then this is the only safe place for you unless you don't want to be with Akatsuki. Then, you will be killed, un," Deidara said.

"I'll join, then, after all, Sakura's here. She can help me," Ino said with a smile.

"Okay then, un," Deidara said as they got to the front of Pein's office.

Deidara knocked on the door, "Come in," said Pein.

Deidara opened the door with his free hand and walked in. "Why good morning, Deidara. And who's our little guest?" asked Pein with his eyes glued on Ino and his arms holding his head up on the desk.

Ino went rigid, "G-good morning L-leader-sama. I-I am Y-Yamanaka Ino. I would like to join Akatsuki. I'm friends with Sakura and I have some training as a medical nin as well," said Ino truthfully.

"Hmm. That would be very useful, though we have never seen you around before," said Pein. 'Please let her join,' thought Deidara. "Okay, I'll put you on probation. Follow the rules posted on "The Wall." Deidara, show her and Haruno-San the rules. Haruno still hasn't seen them," said Pein. "Hai, Pein-sama," said Deidara, letting out A sigh of relief. "Arigato, Leader-sama," said Ino. "Please call me Pein-sama," he said. "Hai, Pein-sama!" Ino said happily that she got accepted.

Deidara once again grabbed Ino's hand and pulled her out of Pein's office. Ino blushed, 'Why am I blushing right now, do I like him? He is kind of hot. At least bad guys are always hot in my book.' she thought."Where are we going now?" she asked.

"We're going to see Sakura-chan and Hidan, un!" he said excitedly.

"Do you mean the guy you blew up earlier?" she asked.

Deidara paused. "Actually, it would be best if I went in there just to make sure it's safe," he said, letting go of Ino's hand.

He walked to the door and knocked. "Come in," said a female voice. It was Sakura. He opened the door and let out a sigh of relief when he found that Sakura was healing herself and that Hidan was still decapitated and muttering curses at Deidara.

"Hey, Dei-san, what brings you here?" asked Sakura.

"You have a visitor, un. Come in I-" Deidara was cut off when he heard an ear-piercing scream. "Shit, Ino!" he screamed as he threw the door and ran out. 'How much trouble can she get in one day, un?' he turned the corner to see some blood and Ino crumpled to the floor and barely breathing properly.

Her face was as pale as a ghost and across from her was. . .

Karin: Big Cliffie! Hahahaha I'm evil, right? Whoever guesses who or what attacked Ino will get a complementary cookie from me! So, was it Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi (?), Sasori, or Konan?

Sasori: What's with those lines down there?

Karin: What lines?

Sasori: You're trying to trick us!

Deidara: Meanie, un!

Karin: Fine! I was just kidding!

* * *

><p>It was Zetsu. 'Shit, why did I leave her alone, un?' thought Deidara mentally slapping his head.<p>

"Hmm seems that we have a visitor. **Yes, I wonder what she tastes like.** Stop thinking about eating people all the time," said the cannibal as he inched towards the shivering girl on the floor. As he reached closer someone kicked him into the wall. As the smoke cleared, Zetsu saw Deidara helping up Ino. "What are you doing, Deidara? **Saving the little bitch from her misery?** You should be ashamed to help this little spy," said Zetsu.

Ino leaned on Deidara's shoulder, breathing heavily. "You stupid idiot, un. She's not a spy, she's one of the new recruits, un. You should be ashamed. Come on, Ino, Sakura's going to heal you," he said, walking slowly as Ino was limping.

Zetsu had an expression of shock on his face, "There's another **recruit**?"

On cue, Sakura ran to the hallway, gasping when she saw Ino in the state she was in. "Ino, what are you doing here?" She rushed towards Ino and saw that she had an anti-leaf village headband. Her eyes widened, "No way, Ino, you too?" Ino nodded weakly. Sakura gulped and brought her into the infirmary.

Deidara set her on the cot as Sakura did a check-up on Ino. "What happened?" Sakura asked Deidara.

"I told her to wait outside, un because Hidan would get mad if he saw her, un. So, I came in to see if everything was all right, but she saw Zetsu, un," Deidara said, "Look, it's my fault, un. If I let her come in with me. . ." Deidara trailed off.

Sakura smiled and patted her friend's shoulder. "It's alright, Dei. Ino-pig is going to be alright, so don't blame yourself."

"Alright, un," he said.

"I wonder why she became a missing-nin," she said. "Ino has a few broken ribs, a cut on her leg, and some bleeding. Nothing I can't fix," Sakura said smiling.

Sakura's hands glowed green as she began healing her best friend from Konoha. Deidara looked intently as she healed Ino. In a few hours, Sakura was finished healing Ino. "She will wake up in a few hours. Now I have to heal Hidan," Sakura told Deidara as she walked towards Hidan's cot. She held her nose because of the stench of rotting flesh as she began to heal the immortal man.

When Ino woke up, she saw a pair of blue eyes and green eyes staring at her. Did she see concern in the blue eyes? She blushed when she saw Deidara. "Are you okay, un?" he asked.

Ino smiled weakly and said, "Yeah."

"Good, un. I'll come back later. Sakura-chan wants to talk to you, un," said Deidara waving as he stepped out the door.

Sakura turned to Ino and smiled. She hadn't seen her best friend in awhile. "Hi, Ino-Pig," she said.

"Hey forehead," said Ino before they both laughed.

They talked about their experiences until Sakura said, "Ino, why did you become a missing-nin?"

Ino stopped laughing and said, "To be honest, I thought that I was just a weakling to others. I only have my Mind Possession Jutsu where everyone has to protect my body. I'm not good at taijtsu or anything in general. I hate being weak!" cried Ino.

Sakura looked at her friend sympathetically. "To tell you the truth, Ino, I was jealous of you," Sakura said.

"What?" asked Ino with wide eyes.

"I was jealous. You had real friends while I was considered a freak with a big forehead and natural pink hair. You had more strength than I did. I would sulk about everything, but you would always move on," said Sakura.

Ino laughed. Sakura looked at her in confusion, "Honestly, I was the one jealous of you. You had Tsunade as your teacher. You were always strong and brave. You never dragged down your team. When you left, I asked Tsunade to teach me, but she replied, 'You're too weak. If I teach you, you're just going to leave like Sakura.' Do you believe her? I ran away because of that. I wanted to see you again. I wanted to be free and have real friends. Not the people who backstab you. You're my friend Sakura. I'm so sorry," Ino sobbed.

Sakura wrapped her arms around her sobbing friend and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, too," she said.

Sakura helped her friend up and said, "Deidara will give you a tour of the base. I'll see you at dinner."

Sakura left Ino in front of the infirmary where Deidara was. "Come on, un," Deidara said as he pulled her along. When they reached the end of the hallway, he said, "Teams are normally consisted of two people, un. They share a room. This is Zetsu's room, un. Do not enter. He has man-eating Venus flytraps in there. He also talks to himself. A lot, un," said Deidara. They walked down the hallway until they reached a room. You could practically smell dead things from a mile away.

"This," said Deidara holding his nose, "Is Hidan and Kakuzu's room, un. Do not enter here as well, un. You never want to be here when Hidan is sacrificing people to Jashin and he'll probably mistake you for a new potential sacrifice." He shuddered when he remembered the time he entered Hidan's room before he had his own tour. When he saw Ino's confused face, he said, "Don't even ask, un. Anyways, another reason you should never enter this room, un, is because Kakuzu, the money loving freak, will give you a million dollar fine, un. He's the treasurer, but never lend or give him money, un. He's cheap."

Continuing on, they arrived at another door, "This, un, is Itachi and Kisame's room. Never look Itachi in the eyes, un. He doesn't really care about anyone, un, so stay out of his way. Kisame's just a fish-loving shark man."

The two stopped at yet another door, "This is Sasori no Danna and Sakura-chan's door," he said.

"Sasori no. . . Danna?" asked Ino because he used the word danna (which besides master, it also means husband.)

"No, it's not that way, un. I have great respect for him because he was my old partner." he said waving his hands in protest.

"Hey, wasn't he killed by Sakura?" she asked.

"Yeah, un," he said, "He was killed by Sakura-chan, but was brought back to life. I should hold a grudge against her, un, but she's already forgiven! He used to be a human puppet, but now, he's human, un! He's a puppet master, but also makes poisons. Also, a piece of advice, un, he hates waiting for others and making others wait for him. He's extremely impatient, so don't mess with him. Also, I have a good reason to believe that they are falling for each other, un. Let's keep on going, un." Ino looked shocked when he said that Sakura was falling for an Akatsuki member. Never had she ever thought that Sakura would ever fall for an S-ranked criminal.

They went to the last door. Deidara said, "This is my and Tobi's room, un. Tobi's um. . . mentally challenged. Never ever ever give him sugar even if he begs you to. He's the most hyper Akatsuki here. I wonder how he became one, un." Deidara sighed as he said, "Now, you have a choice between the rooms. Pein-sama said you can enter any team and become a three-man squad. Whose team do you want to join?"

Ino was quickly faced with a tough decision: stay in Sakura's room, or go with Deidara. "Un, I think you should not be in Sakura's room because un, they may be bonding right now," he said whispering in her ear.

Ino blushed and said, "Fine, I'll be in your room."

"Are you sure?" he asked surprised, "I mean Tobi's in here, un. He's trouble, un."

"It's okay, I can manage!" Ino said happily.

"Alright then, un. Come in," he said as he opened the door to his room. The room was trashed. Full of stuffed animals and clay sculptures, Deidara looked mad. When he quickly spotted a man with a swirly mask on his face swimming in a pile of toys, he grabbed poor Tobi out of the pile. "Oi, Tobi, un. I just finished fixing this yesterday. You've been a bad boy Tobi, un. A very very bad boy!" exclaimed Deidara. "Tobi's so sorry Deidara-sempai! Tobi's a good boy!" said the silly man. Ino laughed. She was going to get used to this.

* * *

><p>Karin: Now's the end of the chapter! These were supposed to be two chapters, though.<p>

Sasori: Hm, whatever.

Dei: So mean, Karin, un.

Ino: Tobi's. so. hyper.

Dei: I told you.

Sakura: You'll get used to him.

Sasori: Even i didn't yet. Maybe because I just turned human.

Karin: I would get used to Tobi, he's so cool!

Tobi: Yeah, Tobi's a good boy!

Everybody but Tobi sweatdrops.

Karin: Y-yeah, stay tuned for the next chapter. Read and review! (Where did he come from?)


	7. Chapter 7

Karin: It's chapter 7! There is one warning. Towards the end of the chapter, there will be a little yaoi, but not between Deidara and Sasori.

Sasori: Me and that blonde brat? What the hell are you talking about?

Karin: Not telling. Read the story.

Deidara: Y-yaoi?

Karin: Yes.

Tobi: Yaoi! Is it a type of candy?

Everybody: No!

Tobi: Nooooo! Tobi's a good boy! Don't yell at Tobi!

Karin: (Yeah right, such a good boy aren't you, Madara?) Anyways, do the disclaimer, Tobi.

Tobi: Yay! Tobi does the disclaimer!

Deidara: Hurry up, Tobi!

Tobi: Karin-chan doesn't own Naruto!

Karin: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Deidara, Tobi, and Ino were walking down the hallway to the dining room for lunch. Ino was excited to see the others as was Tobi, but Deidara had an uneasy feeling about this. They heard chattering in the dining room, so they walked in.<p>

Slowly, eyes turned towards them and they became silent. Deidara was still uneasy, "Hey, un, this is Yamanaka Ino. Meet Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, and Sasori no Danna," he said while pointing them out one by one.

"Hey, I'm Yamanka Ino!" She said.

"No shit Sherlock," Kakuzu said.

Hidan yelled, "Hey, that's the bitch from before! What's she doing here?"

"What did you say?" asked Ino madly.

"I said that you're a bitch," said Hidan. Ino punched him in the face as he hit the wall. Deidara sweatdropped and Hidan cursed.

Kakuzu quickly knocked him out and said, "Welcome, there is an entrance fee to joining the Akatsuki. It is one hundred dollars," he said greedily.

Ino looked at Sakura in disbelief and Sakura had a look that said, 'Don't listen to that swindler!'

"Aww, be nice to her, she's Sakura's friend after all," said Kisame.

"Hn, you're another of my brother's fanboys," said Itachi, not giving a damn that a new member was here.

Ino said, "Not 'are,' it's were. We don't like him anymore." Sasori started to pay more attention to the conversation.

"Hn," said the elder Uchiha.

"Ino will be staying in my room. She will be a part of our team, un," said Deidara, still eyeing Sasori, who started to smirk.

After, everybody ate their food. Tobi was his hyper self. Deidara and Sasori were glaring at each other. Sakura and Ino were chatting away. Deidara also noticed Sasori and Sakura looking at each other from time to time. Zetsu ate his meat in peace. Hidan was cursing and Kakuzu was talking about money. Kisame was talking to Itachi who responded by saying, "Hn."

Then, Deidara led Sakura and Ino to "The Wall," to tell them the rules. "First, un," the blonde man said pointing to the first rule, "You must always follow Pein-sama's instructions. Two, un, if you betray Akatsuki, you will die. Three, un, do not ask about an Akatsuki's past unless the Akatsuki member is wiling to tell you. Four, un no one may enter an Akatsuki member's room without their permission. Five, the most important un, is that everyone is treated similarly in all circumstances, except Hidan, un. Once you get in the Akatsuki, you aren't weak anymore, un. That's one thing you don't have to worry about anymore, un." The girls were happy to see that they were no longer considered a drag or a weakling.

"Come on, un. You guys need some sleep. It's been a long day, un," said Deidara.

On cue, Ino yawned. "I guess you're right, Deidara, I'm going to my room now. See you tomorrow, Sakura," said Ino. Sakura waved at the two blondes as they walked to their room. Sakura smiled. They looked so cute together.

"You think so, too?" a voice said. Sakura jumped in surprise and looked behind her. Sasori was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "You think that they look good together?" he asked.

"Yeah, they look so cute together!" Sakura agreed.

"Shh," said Sasori putting a hand over her mouth. "We're going to make a plan to get them together," he said with an evil smile.

"I like that," said Sakura, blushing because of Sasori's closeness. 'This isn't like Sasori. What happened?'

'**Who cares? All I no is that there's this sexy guy standing close to you! What's the matter? Get him already!' **Inner Sakura said.

'No way, Inner! I'm not going to do that to Sasori! You're so dirty!'

'**But I am you and it means that you're dirty, too. Let's say we have fun!'**

'Shut up! Get out!' Sakura thought.

"I think that it should be called 'Sakura and Sasori's First Mission: DeiIno,'" said Sakura.

"I would like it better if it said brat instead. Let's start now," said Sasori. "Let's go back to our room," he said walking back with Sakura who was blushing when he said "_our_ room."

But soon, she realized what he said and said, "I'm not a brat, you hag!"

"Well, you're slower than usual today," Sasori muttered.

Sakura punched him the face with less force than usual. He went through _only_ one wall. When Sakura realized what she did, she said, "Sorry, Sasori. Are you all . . .right?" Sakura looked up in shock and froze completely.

Sasori sat up holding his head. He heard shuffling and a rough voice that said "Oh shit." Sasori turned around to see Kisame in bed with Itachi, making out. Sasori's eyes grew big as he let out an un-Sasori-like scream and passed out.

"Where were we again?" asked Itachi.

"We were here," said Kisame kissing him again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Deidara's Room<p>

"Do you see what I mean, un?" Deidara asked when he closed the door to their room. Tobi was snoring in his bed.

"Yeah, they obviously like each other," said Ino sitting on her bed.

"I already knew that Sasori liked her, un. He told me," he said. "I caught them looking at each other at dinner, un."

"We just need to know if forehead likes him back," said Ino.

"We need a plan, un. In the meantime, you should ask Sakura about Sasori," said Deidara.

"I sure will," said Ino.

They were in the middle of starting their first plan when they heard a crash outside followed by a girly scream and a thud. They both shot up from the bed and ran out. They ran to the location of the noise to see Sakura looking as though she was in a horrible genjutsu while Sasori was found fainted on the floor. "So that was. . . Sasori no Danna screaming, un. I got to scare him sometime soon, un," said Deidara.

"But could have made him scream like that?" asked Ino.

"We'll just have to find out, un," Deidara smirked. Ino gulped and followed the bomber.

Slowly, they looked up to see the shock of their lives: Kisame in the bed with Itachi, making out yet again. Deidara heard a thud next to him and found Ino unconscious.

"Shit, Ino! This sure is a powerful genjutsu, un. Not even Sasori no Danna could release it, un," Deidara muttered in denial that what he was seeing was real.

Itachi and Kisame. . . it didn't even make sense to poor Deidara. He did the hand sign for a genjutsu release. The sight didn't fade.

When he heard Itachi say, "Excuse me, Deidara," he let out an even girlier scream than Sasori and fell down.

"Not again," whined Kisame.

"We really need that wall fixed," said Itachi. Sooner or later, all of the Akatsuki had heard Deidara and Sasori's screams and walked into Kisame's room to see. . . what they saw. Zetsu had a sick expression while Kakuzu ranted about covering the expenses of fixing the wall and Hidan was talking gibberish. They managed to leave the room in one piece.

Tobi didn't know what was going on and said, "Deidara-sempai, Ino-sempai! What are you doing on the floor?" as he picked them up and put them inside their room.

Sasori and Sakura were left in there until Sasori regained consciousness and picked up Sakura and out her in the bed careful not to look at Kisame and Itachi's bed. He sighed as he got in the bed as well. 'I guess we'll have to start this tomorrow,' he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sasori: Oh. . . .<p>

Deidara: I got mentally scarred for life.

~Sakura and Ino nods.~

Karin: Wait till you see , there will be so many SasoDei fanfics. You'll be even more scarred.

Sasori: I don't think so.

Deidara: Danna, oh no, don't look at that fanfic!

~Sasori reads a SasoDei fanfic.

Sasori: O_o.

Sakura: What happened?

Ino" He froze.

Karin: He's fine. It was his own fault anyways. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Karin: Here's chapter 7!

Sasori: Chapter 7. . . How many chapters are there going to be?

Karin: Actually, I don't know.

Sakura: How don't you know?

Karin: It depends on certain things. I may make a sequel instead of just continuing the story in the future or something else.

Ino: Oh, that's what you meant.

Deidara: That means that Sasori would be tortured more.

Sasori: This is terrible! You just want to torture me?

Karin: Maybe, anyways, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sakura and Ino have been put on probation in the Akatsuki for about a month now. It gave both a chance to grow close to all of the Akatsuki members in a personal level meaning the Akatsuki were now considered their second family with the regular arguments and pranks. Arguing was definitely on a daily basis with Deidara and Sasori, but especially Hidan and Kakuzu. Tobi would be bouncing off the walls or bothering people. Ino and Sakura, who both have short tempers, would get into arguments with almost everybody. Once, Hidan put glue all over the seats during an Akatsuki meeting with Pein and everybody left without their cloaks which caused poor Kakuzu to rant about the prices of chairs and clothing.<p>

However, Sakura and Ino made a few mishaps when Ino decided to invite Sakura to her, Deidara, and Tobi's room, but accidentally stumbled into Zetsu's room when he was hungry and almost got eaten by him and his venus flytraps. It looked like what Deidara said was true. They also made the mistake of entering the bathroom when Hidan was performing a ritual and Kakuzu's room when he was counting his money. Both mistakes most certainly did not have a happy ending.

Just now, Sakura just walked in on Sasori washing in the bathroom. He just emerged from the tub, his red hair was dripping with water and he had only a towel which covered his lower half. His upper body showed that he had a toned chest and lots of muscles. When Sakura entered, she gasped and tried to walk out, but much to her and Sasori's surprise, he grabbed her arm and pulled her in. He closed the door behind her with his chakra strings. He pushed her against the wall with both arms blocking her from escaping. Sakura blushed and tried to look away, but Sasori held her chin.

"Like what you see?" he asked. 'What? Why am I doing this? Shouldn't I be pushing her out of the bathroom instead of pulling her in?' he thought.

Sakura whimpered and nodded slowly.

'What's he doing?'

'**Who cares? You're both in the bathroom! He can do whatever he wants!'**

'S-shut up, Inner,' Sakura thought.

"That's good. Now, here's your punishment for entering without knocking," said Sasori. 'What the hell am I doing? I'm not even in control of my body anymore, what's up with that? And why did I say to her? What's the punishment?' he thought furiously.

Sasori opened his mouth slightly and Sakura closed her eyes waiting for a punch or something, but instead, she felt something on her lips. He was kissing her roughly while pushing her up against the wall. She was about to kiss back, but she restrained herself.

'What if he doesn't feel the same?'

'**Of course he is! He's fucking kissing you, for kami's sake!'**

'No.'

When Sasori pulled away, Sakura was blushing. "Liked it, didn't you, I didn't feel you kiss back, though. I shouldn't be giving you these types of punishments," he said. Sasori thought, 'I-I kissed her, o my god, what is she going to do? On a second thought, what am I going to do? Is she going to punch me again?'

Sakura slid down to her bottom which surprised Sasori, who thought that she was going to hit him.

"What's wrong?" Sasori asked, finally regaining control of his voice.

"Y-you what did you do that for?" Sakura asked.

Sasori froze. He didn't know why he kissed her on impulse. "I, I'm sorry, it was a mistake. I had no control," he said.

"Don't lie. You had control," she said. She was still shaken after Sasori kissed her.

"Sorry," he said.

"No, you're not. You just wanted to take advantage. I've seen that look before," Sakura said.

"I'm not lying. Look in my eyes. See if I'm lying to you then," he said.

"You're lying," she said looking into his eyes.

"No, I'm not. Some consciousness took over me and I didn't have control of my actions or what I was doing. What color were my eyes?" Sasori asked, thinking that she might have noticed.

Sakura thought a little. If he did push her back against the wall, then she would have to look into his eyes, right? Her eyes widened. When she looked into Sasori's eyes, they were red.

"Red," she whispered. "They were red. It wasn't you."

"So, I haven't been lying," Sasori said sighing.

"Sorry," Sakura muttered, "but who could've done that?"

"I don't know. It can be anyone," Sasori said. He settled on the right side of the bathroom while she was on the left.

"Hey, Sasori, do you have an inner?" Sakura asked.

"An inner? What's that?" Sasori asked leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Another side of you. He's supposed to talk with you sometimes and normally has a negative way of thinking. He will sometimes control you, though, well at least that's how my inner is," Sakura said.

'**What? I'm not negative, I'm just fine!'**

'Whatever.'

"No, I don't. Maybe, he hasn't come out yet. He maybe just controlled me, I guess."

"That has to be it! Anyways, make sure you don't listen to most of the things he says," she said going to open the door really fast so that she could slip out without being noticed.

"And you better start knocking on the door," said Sasori with a smirk.

Sakura blushed, "Whatever," she said as she slipped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

The pink-haired girl found a wall and slid down. She put her arms around her knees and sighed. 'I don't think he likes me if his inner had controlled him. His inner was probably just perverted.'

Then, Ino walked around the corner to see Sakura on the floor. "Hey, Forehead, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, Ino," Sakura said with a smile as fake as plastic.

"Sakura, there is something wrong. You can tell me if you want," she said.

"Okay. Well, I really like Sasori, but I don't know if he likes me back. He seems like the kind of person who doesn't know how to love. I hate this! Sometimes he gives me hints that could go both ways. He has saved me, but it could be because I'm the Akatsuki's medical ninja. He has gotten a little close to me, but it could mean that he's trying to be intimidating. Ino, I don't know," she said.

"Sakura, no one knows if he likes you except for him. You can tell him, if you like," Ino said.

"But he could just as easily reject me. Do you think that feels much better than being clueless? I'm stuck with him for as long as I'm in Akatsuki. How do you think I'd live the rest of my life?" Sakura asked.

"I understand. Maybe if I could get Dei to ask him, it will be better," she said.

"Okay then," Sakura said. "But I won't get my hopes up."

"It's okay, Sakura, I'll be here for you," said Ino. She left with Sakura for training.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

"So, Sakura-chan likes Danna, too, un?" Deidara asked Ino.

"Yup, now all we got to do is wait until the perfect time for this plan," Ino said.

Deidara said, "Yeah, un." He looked at the smiling girl in front of him. He wondered how long that smile would be on her face. He would have to tell her sooner or later, but he thought that later would be better.

* * *

><p>Deidara: I hate keeping secrets, un.<p>

Karin: Totally, it makes me feel better when I tell people, but I won't ever ever ever tell my secrets to _anyone_! Not even my family will know! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!

*Ino sweatdrops*

Ino: So, what are you hiding?

Deidara: Nothing, Ino.

Ino: Fine, you'll say it sooner or later.

Sakura: (Poor Ino) Well, it's a good thing to keep secrets, too.

Sasori: Like when I was a human puppet, I would keep from telling everyone I wasn't human as an advantage. Anyways. . . I kissed you and you had no reaction! What the hell?

*Sakura ignores Sasori*

Karin: Good, now I probably won't update until Sunday or Monday because I need to go to my grandma's which sucks. Sorry. Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Karin: Here's the 9th chapter of Escape from Konoha. Well, it's kind of like a filler chapter about Sakura and Sasori's first attempt to get Deidara and Ino together. Sorry if the plan seems a little bad.

Sasori: Finally, about after four days, you finally update?

Karin: Yeah, I did go to my grandma's. Didn't I tell you?

Sasori: Yeah, but-

Deidara: Sasori no Danna's starting to like the story!

Sasori: Am not, brat. I'm just impatient, after all, I hate waiting.

Sakura: Yare yare. What a surprise. You do like this after all.

Sasori: Brat, your not saying that you like this, too?

Sakura: I don't.

Sasori: Fine, I might like it. Only a little!

Karin: It's denial. Don't worry, I'm fine with it. And I don't own Naruto. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Mission 1, plan A," said Sakura. Sasori and Sakura stayed up in their room all morning drawing out their first plan since the event that happened yesterday. Sakura was a little hesitant while being around Sasori while he didn't show it. Inside, he was debating his emotions.<p>

"During their training, one of us has to distract Tobi. You do that, Sakura," said Sasori.

"Roger that, Captain Sasori," Sakura deadpanned.

"Then, I'll go hide in the trees and scare Yamanaka with some of my puppets. I made some after I was revived. Then, she'll most likely get scared and she'll jump into his arms," said Sasori, snickering.

"Wow, I never knew you had a mind like that, Sasori," said Sakura.

"This better work, though. Here's a walkie talkie. Use it to communicate with me in case something goes wrong," said Sasori.

"Sure," said Sakura.

"Now go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us," Sasori said.

They both got into the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. Sakura using Sasori unconsciously as a human pillow.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Ino, Deidara, and Tobi were training. They practiced their chakra control first, which was a little hard for Ino and began to channel their chakra. Out of nowhere, Sakura came.

"Tobi, I found the cutest stuffed animal in the forest! Come on, let's go!" she said.

"Yay, Sakura-chan found Tobi a new toy! Wait for Tobi!" Tobi exclaimed as he followed Sakura with fake enthusiasm. (A/N: I wonder how Madara can stand being Tobi. No offense to Tobi!)

Deidara had tried to stop him, but failed as the Uchiha took off like someone was chasing him. Both sweatdropped as they turned to each other.

"Part one complete," said Sakura to Sasori through the walkie-talkie.

"Good, over," he said on top of the tree spying on the blondes who were currently talking.

"Since when do you find stuffed animals stranded in a forest?" asked Ino. 'And since when did Sakura take such an interest in them. I remember her having plushies, but that was a long time ago,' she thought.

"I don't know, un. Let's continue training, un, Tobi was distracting us anyways, un," said Deidara getting ready to channel his chakra.

"Okay," replied Ino as she did the same.

'Now should be the right time,' thought Sasori. He masked his chakra and took out his "Red Secret Technique: Performance of 100 Puppets." When they all hundred puppets materialized, he glanced at them. Some of them were irregular because of his battle against Sakura, but he managed to fix most of them. He smirked a little at the memory. Slowly, he connected his chakra strings to all of the puppets. As he was about to make them jump down, Zetsu appeared.

"Hey what are you doing? **It looks like fun**," the plant man said.

"Oh, I'm not doing any thing," Sasori lied. 'I messed up!'

"We're going back now," Zetsu said. "It's time for **dinner**. Sakura makes awesome food."

"Okay," said Sasori a little pissed that the creepy cannibal interrupted him. He watched as the plant man melted into a nearby tree.

When Sasori turned back, he saw that Ino and Deidara had already left. In anger, he punched the closest tree trunk and broke his hand. "Fuck it! Why do I have to be human?" he yelled in pain. Blood trickled down his hand and onto the tree. He got out his walkie-talkie and said, "Plan A failure and I broke my hand over."

A few seconds later, Sakura responded, "I see. That's too bad. I'll heal your hand in the infirmary over." Sasori smiled and ran towards the hideout. He couldn't wait to see her again. That was one thing he liked about being human.

* * *

><p>Karin: Sorry for the short filler.<p>

Sasori: I don't care.

Ino: Denial.

Sasori: Shut up, brat.

Deidara: Listen, un. To you, we're all brats, but we need to know which one you're talking to.

Sasori: Deidara is brat, Ino is brat, and Sakura is brat. There is no difference.

*Sakura and Ino glares*

Karin: Don't get on their bad side, red head. Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys. I would appreciate it if you won't flame my story. Thank you! Please read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Karin: Here's chapter 10! It's finally double digits and we'll celebrate by giving Sakura and Sasori their first mission. The mission will probably last around two chapters, though.

Sasori: A mission? It's about time. I slacked off too much.

Sakura: But we train every single day. It gets annoying sometimes.

Deidara: Talk about it, un.

Ino: You're all too lazy.

Sakura: You are, too.

Ino: That's true.

Sasori: Hypocrite.

Ino: I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that. Karin Taicho doesn't own Naruto at all.

Karin: Thanks Ino. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Sasori and Sakura yawned as they entered Pein's office. They woke up at six in the morning for a meeting. They were needed on their first mission.<p>

"It's about time I got a mission. It's already been a month since I came," Sakura said while walking to Pein's office.

Sasori maintained his normally bored expression as he walked down the hallway. "It's probably only getting a scroll or something. It usually isn't much. Though sometimes, there's these missions that remind me too much of those missions I used to get in Suna like those escort missions. They're rare in Akatsuki. Our cover can't be broken," he said.

They entered Pein's office and the carrot top faced them. "Sakura and Sasori, you have a new mission. I expect you to work together. I don't care about your past. And if Sakura tries anything, Sasori is expected to kill her," the carrot top leader said, "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Pein-sama," the two-man team said.

"Good," the leader said. He gave them a manila folder. "The mission details are inside. I expect you to head out in an hour. There will be no complaining allowed."

Sakura looked confused when Pein talked about complaining about the mission. It was just a mission, right?

Sakura accepted the folder and walked out with Sasori. Sakura could swear that she saw Pein smirking at them. In their room, they opened the folder. Inside, as Pein said, were their mission details.

Sakura and Sasori read it and both said, "WHAT?" They found out that they had to protect the prince and princess of the Water Village from assassins who call themselves Team Karasu. Normal enough mission, right? However, the catch is that they would have to pretend to be the prince and princess and act like a couple.

Sakura cried, "Do we really have to do this?"

"Y-yeah we do," he stuttered. 'Did I just stutter? What the hell is she doing to me? Damn you, Pein!' Sasori thought furiously.

Sulking, they both packed their belongings and left the hideout to go to the Water Village. Their trip was silent. They have been avoiding each other. Well, until Sakura spoke up.

"Sasori, why are you agreeing to this? I thought you hated me," she asked. Her eyes weren't meeting his.

He stopped running. "I am agreeing just because this is a mission. I have no choice in the matter. I don't hate you, though. I learned to forgive, I guess," he said in the most straightforward way as possible. Like he didn't care. But he did care. She can't know that he loves her.

"Oh," she said. "But if don't hate me, what do you think of me? What am I to you?" she asked, pausing as well.

They stood silently for a bit. "I- your just a really good friend to me," he said, obviously lying, but Sakura didn't notice.

"Oh," she said. Her hair covered her eyes. "Let's go then," she said as she continued to run to their destination.

Sasori mentally slapped himself, 'Why did I say that? I should have told her the truth. I'm a fucking pussy!' He ran after her.

* * *

><p>In the Water Village<p>

Sasori and Sakura dressed up as common people as they walked in. Sakura luckily borrowed some of Konan's casual clothes before walking out of the hideout. Sakura sighed. She needed to go shopping these days. The village patrol stopped them.

"Who are you and what is your business in this village?" he asked.

Sasori wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and she blushed. "Me and my girlfriend are on vacation here. We're from Suna," he said effectively lying.

"Okay, you may pass," he said as they walked though the village gate.

'Well that was easy,' Sakura thought, 'But he didn't have to do that,' she blushed. Sasori was fighting back a blush as well.

They walked towards the palace located in the center of the village. As they walked to the gate, the guards blocked the entrance.

"We are the ninja that have accepted Mina-hime and Reiji-ouji's mission," the puppet master said.

"Of course," the guard said as he commanded his fellow guards to let the two-man squad through.

When they walked in, they couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the palace. The walls were decorated with decorous pillars and marble flooring. Pictures and tapestries were hung on the pristine walls of the palace.

A maid bowed to them respectfully and said, "May Sasori-sama and Sakura-sama please follow me to the throne room?"

Sakura shook her head, "Please, no formalities. I'm not used to it." Sasori nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Sakura-San and Sasori-San," she said and she walked towards the throne room. There, a princess and a prince sat on the throne. The maid bowed to the royalty and left the room.

The princess and the prince both had on commoner clothing. The princess had curly pink hair reaching to her shoulders while the prince had messy hair like Sasori's. Sasori and Sakura kneeled down and said, "Your highnesses, I Haruno Sakura (Sasori), are here to fufill your mission."

The princess smiled, "Please stand up," she said as the squad stood up. "We have a group of assassins attacking us. They are called Team Karasu. Since the both of you look similar to us, you were chosen for this mission. Please stop these assassins. We don't know why they want to kill us, but we want to live in peace," she continued.

The prince put an arm around the princess's shoulder. "Please be fast. They might notice that you aren't the real deal. Thank you," he said. The royal couple bowed to Sasori and Sakura. They bowed back.

"Rest assured. We will complete this mission successfully," Sakura said. The royal couple left and Water Village ANBU followed them.

The maid came into the room. "Please follow me into the Hime and Ouji's sleeping quarters," she said respectfully.

Sasori and Sakura nodded and followed the maid into the bedroom. It was beautiful. White, unstained walls covered the room. The windows were covered by white drapes adorned with diamonds. They each had their own closets with gold decor. The closets were as long as the hallway. Clothes ranging from dresses to suits were all lined up. The bed was made of mahogany. The pillows were soft and fluffy as the mattress was just right. Sakura gasped as she entered the room. Sasori had a look of surprise. Man they have a nice house.

However, they weren't the only ones that lived there. A moment later, an elderly lady entered through the door. The maids in the room bowed and said, "Your Highness." The elegant lady had blue eyes and blonde hair which was tied in a bun. She had a tiara on the top of her head. She was the queen. The queen was dressed in a light blue dress with gold sequins. The bottom of her dress flowed. Servants were holding the back of the dress so that it won't drag along the floor.

Sasori and Sakura bowed to the queen as she entered the room. "Please, stand up Haruno-San and Sasori-san," she said.

"Hai," they said as they stood up.

The queen checked them out. After, she smiled, "Thank you for accepting this mission. You don't know how happy I am to see you help my son and daughter-in-law. I believe that you can stop them once and for all."

"We are honored to help you," said Sasori.

"Very well, I believe that you need to have a plan ready. I'm sorry for bothering you," she said. She turned around and left the room with her maids walking behind her.

Sasori smirked. "Well, this is a nice place to be. However, we should do research on the layout of the palace," he said. 'That's odd,' he thought, 'That woman looks oddly similar to the brat and wouldn't anyone find out our plans if she were to openly talk about them? She sure is blowing our cover,' Sasori thought.

"Hai, Sasori," Sakura said.

"No, just in case, call me Reiji and I'll call you Mina," Sasori said. He walked around the room examining the layout of their room to find any escape routes. Sakura did the same, but not after they changed into their new clothes. Sasori wore a black suit with a black necktie. Sakura wore a pink dress with laces and pearls adorned. She put on a pair of pearl earrings to match. She had on pink heels which boosted her height by two inches. She had a little trouble wearing those, though.

When Sasori saw this, he smirked. He attached some chakra strings to Sakura. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked, annoyed that Sasori attached the strings to her.

"If you need help walking in those, I can help you, but if you don't I could just-" he started.

"No, no I rather you do this. I don't want be embarrassed when I trip over my heels," she said flushing.

"It's okay. When you get the hang of it, I'll release the strings," he said as he got back to work. Sakura smiled and continued as well, making sure she didn't miss anything. Then, they searched the entire house for the escapes.

'If only I had Byakugan, this would be easier,' thought Sakura as she lifted up a mat to see if there were any secret passages. After they found all of the passages, they had a plan for every door that the assassins could go through in. The only room that didn't have a hidden door was the kitchen.

There was a knocking on the door. "You may come in," Sakura said. A maid opened the door.

"May I fix Mina-hime's hair?" she asked.

"Yes please!" Sakura exclaimed. She sat herself down next to a mirror and the maid took thirty minutes to do her hair. "Arigato, maid-san," she said. The maid had curled up Sakura's hair to match the princess' hair style.

She walked towards the hime's room and opened the door. Inside was Sasori resting on the bed, shirtless. Sakura's blush was even deeper than the shade of Sasori's hair if possible.

Sasori noticed her in the room looking at him. He had an amused smile on his face, "Like what you see?" he asked.

Sakura looked away, "Why the hell are you in the bed like that?"

"Cuz I feel like it," he replied sitting up to look at Sakura. His mouth dropped open. Sakura's hair was curled up. She had on pink eyeshadow. Her lips were a luscious red color which made Sasori want to kiss her.

"Now, what are you looking at?" asked Sakura with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," muttered Sasori looking away.

"Come on, let's go, Reiji. Today's going to be a celebration dinner for us. I'm supposed to be pregnant," she said looking down.

"Oh okay," he said blushing. He imagined a life with Sakura with a baby of their- 'Stop it Sasori. It will never happen. She doesn't love you,' he thought shaking his head.

"I'm coming," he said putting on his jacket.

They walked down the stairs and held hands unconsciously. Waiting downstairs were many affluent people. Sasori slipped a pill in Sakura's hand. "Put that in your drink. It repels poison and prevents you from getting drunk," he whispered.

Sakura nodded and they kept on walking. They were greeted by curtsying and bowing and many "Congratulations." They made their way to the head of a long table and grabbed a microphone.

"Welcome everybody!" Sasori said. The guests stopped talking to pay attention. "As you know, my wife Mina is pregnant and we will like to share our happiness with all of you," he said. "Cheers to my child!" He raised his glass full of wine as did everybody and drank their alcohol. Sakura smiled sadly because she knew that Sasori couldn't harbor any feelings for her. She did kill him after all.

'What he was saying was all an act and his smile isn't real,' she thought.

'**Stop being negative all the time. I'm sure he likes you.'**

'Shut up inner.'

'**Hmph.'**

Sasori smiled. Now was the perfect time to kiss her just in case the assassins had any doubt that they weren't the real deal.

He spun Sakura towards him and leaned in while closing his eyes. Sakura noticed, but hesitated a little, but closed her eyes and pressed her lips onto his. The spectators burst into applause as Sakura and Sasori pulled away and sat down in their chairs, blushing.

'**See, he kissed you again.'**

'But that was so that the assassins would think that we were actually the princess and prince.'

'**You and your negativity.'**

'Oh, shut up!'

The guests sat down on their chairs and chattered. Mina and Reiji's friends sat close by to them and Sasori and Sakura were forced to talk to them.

"Eek, Mina, you're pregnant," said a young woman as she hugged Sakura.

"I know, right?" said Sakura hugging back. She felt awkward about hugging someone she didn't know. Hopefully the real Hime acted like this. When they pulled away, Sakura observed her features. She was wearing a purple dress with jewels adorned on her dress. She had applied purple eye shadow and nail polish and had purple high heels. Her hair was curly like Sakura's but was tied up. Her deep blue eyes sparkled in excitement.

"So, how was he?" she asked. Sakura blushed.

"W-what do you mean?" the pinkette asked.

"You know what I mean! Don't be shy. Tell me all about it!" she said.

So, Sakura was stuck talking about her fake sex life to what seemed to be the hime's best friend. Who knew that that nice girl had a dirty mind?

When Sakura and Sasori had their drinks ready, they dropped the pills in and drank it. It tasted nasty, but Sasori and Sakura managed not to throw up. Sasori gave Sakura a look that said, 'It's poisonous. The assassins are already here. Across the table, the queen had what seemed to be an irritated look on her face.

After a few more poison attempts, something happened. All of a sudden, assassins busted through the window forming a circle around Sakura and Sasori. 'They're here.'

* * *

><p>Karin: So, that's part one of the mission. Whew, I finally wrote something that was more than 5 pages.<p>

Deidara: Why does the queen look like me, un?

Ino: You'll find out soon.

Sasori: Stupid brat, she's probably related to you.

Deidara: Oh.

Sakura: Smart, Deidara.

Deidara: Shut up!

Karin: Stay tuned for the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Karin: Meh, this is chapter 11. I don't really like this chapter. Tell me if I could improve it.

Sasori: There's too much drama in this one, sheesh and I thought Akatsuki weren't supposed to show emotions.

Sakura: Shut up hag.

Sasori: I don't know why I bother.

Deidara: Aww, this is sweet, un.

Ino: I agree.

Sasori: I don't care.

Sakura: Ungrateful bastard.

Karin: Whatevs, Sasori, Disclaimer.

Sasori: Karin Taicho doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>The assassins busted through the window. Glass shattered and the guests screamed bloody murder and ran everywhere to find the exits blocked. The ninjas were dressed in the same ninja outfits with a armband with the emblem of a crow on it.<p>

Sakura and Sasori stood up, 'What the hell? I didn't sense them coming!' Sakura thought.

'Shit, it's chakraproof window!' Sasori thought.

Before they knew it, Sakura was grabbed by an assassin. "Damn," she said as she flung him over her shoulder. They surrounded Sasori and Sakura, kunais drawn. A person came through the circle and Sasori and Sakura gasped. It was the queen and she was chuckling darkly. "I was trying to kill my son and daughter in law, but this will work. Two strong Suna ninjas on an S ranked mission, this is good," she said.

"Why would you kill your own son?" Sakura yelled at the lady.

"Sakura, don't let your emotions get in the way," Sasori muttered.

"Fine," Sakura said with her arms crossed.

"Fufufu it's none of your business anyways. Kill them!" she screamed.

The assassins jumped towards Sakura and Sasori. Sasori reacted faster by binding Sakura in his chakra strings and using her strength to attack the ninjas. Since he was bad in close combat, he gritted his teeth as he barely dodged a kunai causing a cut on his cheek. He let go of Sakura and she kicked off her heels. Sasori jumped onto a beam on the ceiling and pulled out the third Kazekage. For his own protection, the red head also took out a poisonous sword. As he unleashed poisonous senbon, Sakura jumped out of the way. Some ninja were poisoned, but most of them didn't have a scratch on them. Sakura yelled and punched the floor as a miniature earthquake started. The ninja fell in but the others threw sharp kunais at her. Sasori controlled Sakura with one hand and quickly pulled her up to the right of him. The Third used his poisonous gas and the trap to trap some ninja into the poisonous area, leaving them to die. Leaping down into the poisonous fog, Sakura beat up the remaining ninja not afraid of the poison because of the pill Sasori gave her. As the fog cleared, Sakura was standing in the center of all of the ninja.

"Is this the best you could do?" Sakura growled at the queen. The queen and spectators were surprised at Sakura's strength, but the queen smiled sickly.

"No, Sakura dear, I'm still here," the queen said as she revealed her combat outfit. In addition, two S-ranked ninja appeared before her. "Kill them," she commanded.

The female ninja ran towards Sakura throwing kunai which she expertly dodged without the help of the puppet master. Sakura ran towards the girl and punched her, only to find out that it was a substitution. "Damn," she muttered as she looked around.

Meanwhile the male ninja attacked Sasori with a Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu. Sasori unleashed a chakra shield which blocked the attack. 'Where did he get that water from?' he thought.

The kunoichi broke from the ground before Sakura punched it and landed a strong punch to Sakura's face. She flew back, but used momentum to push herself off the wall without crashing into it. She managed to barely kick the other girl.

Sakura was finding her outfit hard to find in, so she looked up and Sasori. Green met brown as Sasori nodded and they both revealed their Akatsuki uniform. The old lady gasped. It was the Akatsuki. The two stood no chance.

"What's wrong, old lady?" Sasori asked. "Afraid that we will beat you?" he asked in a taunting tone.

"No, me and my assassins will beat you!" she screamed and the two ninja charged forward.

Sakura set up a chakra shield to keep the guests safe and moved in time to block and counterattack the kunoichi's punch by kicking her in the stomach. She flew over and broke through the wall. The old woman saw a way to escape, but Sakura sealed it up with another chakra shield. The man attacked Sasori with his water jutsus while Sasori found out that he was getting the water from he water concentration in people. He could see the people falling to the floor shriveled up. Sasori looked in disgust.

"So you use the water concentration in people to use your water jutsus, am I right?" he asked.

"Hn," the man said. Sheesh, it's another Itachi. Sasori sweatdropped and then attacked the man with his iron sand. The man looked up in surprise.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Iron sand. That's what made the Third Kazekage the most powerful Kazekage in Suna's history. I'm even going to tell you what it does! It shape shifts into any weapon I want," Sasori explained as he made the iron sand into spikes from the ceiling and pushed it down.

The man dodged and attacked with another water jutsu killing more people. The spikes became a thousand senbon as it hurtled toward the ninja. Sakura jumped up before it hit her.

She turned her attention to the old woman. "I haven't used my kekkai genkai in a while. I guess it won't hurt to use it again!" the old lady said.

The woman removed the black gloves on her hands revealing hand-mouths. Sakura gasped. "You have the hand mouths," she muttered.

"Of course, this will be interesting since you are in league with Dei-chan," she said.

"Dei-chan? You're related to Deidara?" Sakura asked.

"Grand nephew. Blood related," the lady said as she put her hands in her pouch and ran forward.

'Damn, this is bad! I'm only good in close combat!' Sakura thought as she dodged the lady's punch.

Sasori looked back and his eyes narrowed. 'I have to help her soon,' he thought as he made his puppet dodge the punch the ninja gave.

The iron sand turned into a giant rectangle and barely smashed the man. The man screamed in pain, but seeing as his hand was stuck, he used a knife and cut it off to avoid kunai. Using his right arm, he dodged the poison and managed to punch the puppet. It smashed into pieces like what Sakura did in her old fight.

The man ran to Sasori as the kunoichi burst through the window again and was ready to impale Sasori, but Sakura noticed. Her eyes were opened wide.

"Sasori!" Sakura screamed as she ran as fast as he could to the red head.

"Don't come!" Sasori screamed, but it didn't stop Sakura.

Sasori closed his eyes for impact since the ninja were too close. He heard a blood splatter and something warm trickling down his cheek. He touched it and opened his eyes to look at it. It was blood, but there was no pain. 'No,' he thought as he looked up. He saw Sakura with two swords impaled in her. One in her stomach and the other in her shoulder. The other two were deflected because they were fatal. She punched them just in time. If she didn't run in front of Sasori, he would have already died.

"S-Sakura," he whispered. The ninja pulled their swords out of her as she fell to the floor. They were chakra eating swords. "Sakura!" he screamed as he ran towards her. She was still conscious, but barely. She was trying to heal her stomach. "Sakura, why?" he whispered again.

"Think of this as a thank you for saving me before," she said. She choked and he held a finger to her mouth.

"Don't talk, you're hurt." He picked her up and laid her against a wall. "Don't move. Continue healing yourself," he said.

He stood up to look at the two ninja. If looks could kill, they would have been dead a long time ago. "You'll pay for this. Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets," he whispered. He ran forward with his hundred puppets. He tried to kill them with every movement he made. They kept on dodging hopelessly as they received cuts. Sasori smirked as two swords killed them. Sasori turned on Deidara's grandaunt and ran towards her as well. Some puppets were destroyed in the explosions while most of them dodged. It left Sasori with no more puppets.

"Wow, an old hag can actually destroy my hundred puppets by herself. I thought Chiyo-obaa was lucky enough with a few scratches, but you have none," he muttered.

"Chiyo-obaa? I remember her. She's dead now, isn't she?" the old lady chuckled.

"Hn. Sakura, are you done healing?" Sasori asked.

"Almost,"she replied.

"Will it be okay if you fight now?"

"Yeah, I'm okay!"

Sasori smirked. Sakura burst from the floor where she was sitting at and attacked the granny. She punched and kicked, but always jumped back during explosions. Sakura threw kunais with explosive tags on the animals before they would explode on their own. The lady grew annoyed. They were testing her patience. Sasori was concentrated on getting Sakura safe, so he didn't even see a tiny bug crawl on Sakura. The lady had a crooked smile on her face and did the hand sign. 'Wait, she doesn't have anymore clay out l, so she didn't need to explode anything, unless,' he thought fearfully. "Sakura!" he said as he pulled her back.

"Too late," Deidara's grandaunt said. "Katsu!" The bug on Sakura exploded.

Sakura gasped out in pain as she crumpled on the floor clutching her stomach. Before the old woman could unleash anymore clay bombs, Sasori untied his chakra strings and ran towards Sakura and picked her up. He could only dodge the bombs until she wakes up in order for him to ensure her safety. She would be targeted if he was left alone. He gritted his teeth. How could he kill her? An idea popped into his head.

The lady unleashed her clay bombs on the team as Sasori weaved through the explosions getting covered in the mist. He jumped up to see no more bombs, but one managed to sneak past him. His face turned slowly as Sakura woke up. He quickly tied chakra strings to her, made her run as far away as possible as she screamed, "Sasori, no!" and let go, just as the bomb exploded.

"SASORI!" Sakura screamed, tears threatening to fall out. He could have ran away, but he chose to save her. She cried when she saw nothing but a badly burned up Sasori on the floor. She ran towards him.

"No, run away," he whispered. The woman over him smirked and stuck a sword through his heart. Sakura stopped running and collapsed.

"No," she said. "No no no no no, no! He can't die, he just can't!" she screamed. The lady's face was contorted into a nasty grin.

"Now, it's our turn, sweet," she said as she raised the blade. "I never knew that the Akatsuki were this weak." She brought it down, but stopped halfway.

She widened her eyes as the woman spit out blood. Impaled in her was a sword. Behind was Sasori holding his poisonous sword. "Sasori?"

"Tch, I told you to run away, brat. And you, old lady, don't push your luck. It's poison. You'll die in three days, painfully," he said in a bored tone. When the old lady looked at him, he said, "It's called Doppelgänger Jutsu. It's like shadow clone, except it lasts longer and can be infused with my chakra. I used it when we were covered in the smoke.

Sasori pulled up a stuttering Sakura. "Tch, stupid little girl, thinking I was dead. It'd take a lot more than just an old hag to beat me," he said.

However, Sakura still had tears in her eyes. "How could you? I thought you were actually dead!"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"You motherfucking old hag!" Sakura screamed as she used a chakra infused punch to send Sasori flying through the wall. She put the down the chakra shields and sighed as the guests burst into applause.

Returning back to the base was also a drag for Sasori. He was nursing his black eye on the side of his face. Sakura wouldn't heal it because of her weakened chakra signature. She was pretty happy about it to.

Mission 1: success

* * *

><p>Karin: Sigh, I still don't like this chapter.<p>

Sasori: Like I said, I don't care.

Karin: Then shut up!

Sakura: Yeah, you annoying hag!

Sasori: What's with you and all those insults?

Deidara: Is she PMSing?

Ino and Sakura: DEIDARA!

Sasori: This is what you get. Women are scary.

Sakura: Shut up.

Karin: Anyways, thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it! Please read and continue reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12

Karin: Here's the 12th chapter of Escape from Konoha. It's another filler about the Akatsuki, but in a department store. It's 100 Ways to Get Kicked Out of a Department store.

Hidan: We could do some shit in there.

Kakuzu: Waste of time, but we have to do this anyways, so.

Sasori: Hmph.

Deidara: This is going to be some much fun, un!

Sakura: I know right, you guys should relax once in a while.

Karin: Anyways, I don't own Naruto. Enjoy this chapter! I wish I was in it.

* * *

><p>"No way," said Pein. He widened his eyes after he found out that he agreed to that pink-haired brat.<p>

She had just persuaded him to let her and the rest of the Akatsuki, including him and Konan go to the department store in the Water Village to play a 100 ways to get kicked out of a department store and to make Hidan write the hundred ways.

Sakura happily performed a transformation jutsu on the Akatsuki to make them unnoticeable and put on civilian clothing. "Let's go everybody!"

Ino and for some odd reason, Konan, happily joined Sakura and skipped into the woods with the boys following behind. Only Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame were the excited ones out of the boys. Well, Tobi didn't know what was happening. Hidan was carrying his scroll in his pocket.

When they arrived at the village, Sakura answered. "My name is Fujika Minami and I came with my brothers (Sasori, Pein, and Deidara) and some of my cousins and of course, my brother's girlfriends. We're here for sightseeing and shopping."

The guard nodded and allowed them to pass. Sakura smiled. Well, that was easy. They walked around.

"Where the fuck is the department store?" Hidan asked.

"Quiet, Hidan. Patience is a virtue," Sasori said.

"Hypocrite," Sakura muttered as she felt Sasori glaring at her.

"Shut up, guys. Here we are," muttered Pein as he pointed at the department store. It was pretty big compared to the stored of the Narutoverse. When they walked in, they found a place to group.

Hidan smiled, "Now, we're finally here. Let's start with #1," he said. Pein looked nervously at Hidan and couldn't find out what he was thinking.

"1. Dress up as a girl and start belly dancing," Itachi muttered.

"Also, since it said to dress up as a girl, I believe that a boy should be doing this," Konan said.

"You and you're messed up fucking logic," Hidan said. "So, who's doing it? Or should we take a vote?"

Sakura smiled devilishly and the boys gulped, "I vote Deidara." Ino's eyes lit up.

"Deidara," she giggled.

Soon, everyone voted for Deidara, who cried comically and said, "Fuck you," to Sakura who punched him in response.

Deidara quickly found a belly dancer outfit and went into the changing room muttering strings of colorful language. When he came out, he was dressed in a blue belly dancer out fit with gold decorations. Ino held up her prized possession: her NaruPod and started playing belly dancing music. (A/N: I wonder where she got that music from) Deidara started belly dancing while Hidan and Kisame were snickering.

About a minute later, there started to be a large crowd of people crowding around the poor transvestite and taking pictures or recording videos on their NaruPod Touches and updating the video onto Narubook.

After five minutes of dancing, Deidara stopped and ran towards the dressing room to change back into his clothes. The cashier looked at him oddly as Deidara walked out sighing.

"What's the second one, un?" he asked in humiliation. Hidan laughed loudly as did everyone else. Even Sasori, Pein, and Itachi chuckled.

"2. Separate into 2 teams and scare as many people as possible, and the proctors have to yell out 'on my mark, get set, go!' This will last 5 minutes," Hidan said. After much arguing, the Akatsuki separated into two groups. Group one consisted of Sakura, Sasori, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Hidan. Group two had Deidara, Ino, Itachi, Zetsu, and Kisame. Pein and Konan were the overseers of the "event."

Pein held up three fingers. "ON MY MARK, GET SET, GO!" Pein screamed at the top of his lungs. People covered their ears at the loud scream especially Konan, who was right next to Pein. Poor girl. The Akatsuki ran all over the department store.

Sakura had burst out from the clothes hanger on an old lady and she screamed bloody murder. "1:0" said Konan.

Deidara showed off his hands to a little kid, meaning to scare him, but the kid thought they were cool. "Mommy mommy, look, this lady has mouths on her hands!" The lady who looked over at Deidara paused before fainting. Deidara grew a tick mark on his head.

"I'M A FUCKING GUY, UN!" he screamed, which scared the kid so bad that he pissed on himself. Deidara looked proud.

"1:2" Pein said stating the points.

Sasori went over to a kid and did a creepy puppet show, which didn't faze the kid, who said, "This is boring!" Sasori gave the kid a glare, which was ignored and walked away. Maybe he wasn't scary enough, or that kid has guts.

Ino went over to a chubby man, who didn't notice her and she put a hand on his shoulder. He immediately tensed up. Ino smiled and said in a creepy voice, "Do you remember me?" He started sweating.

"I-it's that voice in my head, it's real! This place is haunted!" he screamed and ran out of the store. Ino sweatdropped. He must have been hearing things.

"1:3" Pein muttered. So far, team two was winning. Let's see if Kakuzu can do anything about it.

Kakuzu found the perfect place. There were three girls in the shoe section and suddenly, he grabbed them with his tentacles and they screamed. He let them go afterwards, and then left.

"4:3" Konan said. "Good job, Kakuzu."

Itachi used Tsukiyomi on the first person he saw and they fainted after screaming.

"4:4" Pein sweatdropped.

Tobi's turn! Tobi was walking around confusedly because he didn't know how to scare people, "How does Tobi scare people? Tobi's so nice he can't. Tobi needs to use the bathroom!"

He ran towards the restrooms in lightning fast speed and found himself in the ladies room by mistake. "AHHH!" was the response of all of the women in the bathroom.

Tobi screamed, "Noo! Tobi's a good boy!" , but Madara facepalmed, 'Why did I miss the sign? Stupid Tobi!'

Konan sighed, "Poor Madara. 14:4"

It was Zetsu's turn. 'Easy,' he thought and disappeared through the ground and relocated on the ceiling. He started to drool on purpose and grabbed the attention of 5 middle schoolers.

"Eek! They shrieked when they saw the plant man above them. The cannibal smiled and disappeared back into the shadows which scared 3 more people.

"14:12" Pein said.

Last for team one was Hidan, who approached a group of young boys who were playing with their action figures. Hidan snuck up behind them and said "Boo!" They screamed and took a look at the Jashinist. He smiled and said, "See you later, motherfuckers."

"Uh, 18:12," Konan said.

Last was Kisame, who didn't have to do anything. He just walked around the store with is intimidating shark-like appearance. Of course, that alone scared the crap out of almost everybody.

"18:30, good work, Kisame," Pein said. He spiked his chakra a little to gather everybody.

"So, how did we do?" Kisame asked.

"It was 18:30. Team two won," Konan said.

"You, Sasori, you should be ashamed not to get anyone scared. You aren't a ninja," Pein said.

Sasori rolled his eyes. Hidan laughed. "Oh, the prissy pappet didn't get anyone scared?"

"You shouldn't be saying that, Hidan. He was in your team and you only scared 4 people when Kisame scared 18," Konan said.

"Really? I did it?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, that's odd because you only walked around," he said.

"This fucking shark actually scared people?" Hidan screamed.

"Calm down, Hidan. They won fair and square. Read the third one," Sakura said.

Hidan glared at her and said, "3. Pretend that you are breaking up with your boyfriend/girlfriend." The Akatsuki looked at Pein and Konan.

"Fine," Konan said, feeling dejected.

She and Pein walked to the bean section and Konan grabbed a can. She turned to Pein with eyes that said, 'Continue, Nagato.' Pein nodded.

With angry eyes, he slapped Konan's hand away and she dropped the can of beans. It fell with a clank to the floor. The Akatsuki looked interested in what might happen.

"How many times have I told you that I'm allergic to beans, are you trying to kill me?" he roared so that Konan actually flinched at his tone.

"N-no," she replied having taken drama courses before. "Y-you know about my s-short term m-memory, don't you?"

"I don't give a fuck about your short termed memory, you bitch! You have the same excuse every time. Admit it! You want to kill me!" he roared.

"N-no I don't! I love you, Ichigo!" Konan said. Sakura and Ino started to shed tears, while the boys laughed.

"Haha- Ichigo! Get it?" Hidan yelled.

"Shut up," said Sakura as she still shed her tears. By now, the cashier was steaming.

"No you lying bitch, we're through Rukia!" yelled Pein.

"Rukia?" asked Hidan. 'Sheesh, this isn't turning into Bleach is it?'

"F-fine! You were just using me for your own damn amusement! Good bye!" yelled Konan with tears coming out of her eyes. She slapped Pein and went back to Sakura while laughing. She had just slapped Pain, who groaned in frustration.

"That was actually fun, Hidan!" said Konan.

"I wasn't planning on that," muttered Hidan. "Anyways, 4. Go to the bathroom and scream, 'Oh shit, I pissed my pants!'"

Everybody looked around until Hidan gave in, "You fucking pussies. Praise Jashin!"

He made his way towards the bathroom. Then, "OH SHIT, I PISSED MY PANTS!" was heard.

People walking by the bathroom scrunched their noses in disgust as the janitor said, "Not again," and walked into the bathroom. Five seconds later, Hidan ran out of the bathroom with an extremely angered janitor who was muttering a string of curses. Of course, the cashier saw this and said, "You ten, out of the store, NOW!"

The Aktsuki laughed and ran out of the store.

"Hn. That was actually amusing. Though we got nowhere near 100." Itachi said.

"Wow, this is the most I've heard from Itachi-san," Kakuzu said.

"Don't expect anymore," Itachi said.

"It was amusing to say the least," said Sasori.

"Yup, but since we only spent two hours here, we should go to the festival that starts in thirty minutes," Ino said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Pein asked, "Let's go."

"Yay! Tobi loves festivals!"

"Uh, never mind, un."

* * *

><p>Karin: Whew, six pages for a filler! I'm exhausted and it wasn't even that long.<p>

Sasori: Why don't you take a break?

Karin: Which reminds me that I'm away for the weekend. Again.

Sasori: Good!

Karin: Hey!

Sakura: Sasori, be nice.

Sasori: Why don't you start with being nice first?

Sakura: Why you!

Karin: ANYWAYS! Thank you to reviewers. Please read and review!


	13. Chapter 13

Karin: Okay, here's the start of a new arc! Chapter 13. Sorry for the wait.

Sasori: New arc? What is it?

Karin: Just read it.

Sasori: Fine.

Sakura: Sasori's finall listening.

Deidara: When are they getting together?

Ino: I don't know. Do you, Karin?

Karin: Not telling. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Deidara smirked. He got up from his seat looking at his paper, proud of himself and Ino. "This will definitely work Ino, un," he said in achievement.<p>

"Hopefully," she said yawning. Like Sasori and Sakura, they got up early as well because of what happened yesterday. Tobi was in the dining room hungrily chewing on his waffles.

Again, in training time Sasori and Sakura were talking about their new plan. Sasori had conveniently attached chakra strings to Sakura's brain so that they could communicate telepathically. They were practicing their Taijutsu which Sasori wasn't good at. 'We should get them to kiss each other, but how,' Sasori thought as he dodged an attack from Sakura. He winced as the ground broke.

'We can have them run at each other and have them kiss by mistake,' thought Sakura as she was getting ready to punch the floor again.

'Good idea,' he thought.

Sakura said, "Wow, your speed is getting faster," as she thought 'When should we do this.'

"Hm, you aren't too bad either. If I had even taken the smallest possible impact with your punches, I would probably have had a broken bone by now," Sasori said while he thought, 'Sometime soon. Maybe tomorrow or when the time is right. If anything's wrong, I'll contact you,' and with that, he severed the connection between their brains.

Deidara suddenly popped out of nowhere. "Dude, you need to see this, un. Someone died, un. I think you can make him into a puppet. He seems powerful enough, un," he said.

Sasori frowned. "I thought you would have exploded him to make him your art. Whatever, I'll see what I can do." Deidara stiffened a little after the statement. Sasori waved at Sakura and left.

Sakura frowned, 'Why do I feel something wrong?" she said aloud. She continued with her Taijutsu training by punching a big rock, but before she could, she felt an unstable chakra signature.

It was Sasori. Deidara and Ino there, too not doing very well, but better than Sasori. 'I better go. Sasori, you'd better be alright, or else. . .' she thought. She ran towards the chakra signatures to see a heavily bleeding Sasori unconscious and Ino and Deidara fending off an unknown person. Seems though he had a resentment to Akatsuki.

"Sasori!" the pink-haired girl cried as she ran over to his fallen body. She placed a hand over his nose to see if he was breathing. He was, though not much.

"I have to heal you!" she cried, but Sasori restrained her.

"No," he said weakly, "You have to run away, now. I'm not going to make it."

By now, Sakura was crying, "No, I can't go. I won't leave you behind." Sasori smiled and wiped a tear off her face.

"Brat, you don't look pretty when you cry," he said softly.

"S-shut up, hag," she said weakly.

"Leave me behind. Go start over again. I don't want you to blame yourself, please go," he pleaded. Sakura's grip on him slipped.

She stood up to go when she said, "S-Sasori, I lo-"

She was cut off when an unexpected voice said, "What the fuck is going on?"

"Oh, fuck, un!"

Sasori and Deidara were on a tree. Sasori looked in shock while Deidara was scared about what his danna had to say. The bloody Sasori disappeared along with Ino and the other Deidara. The enemy also disappeared. "What the hell? Shadow clones?" asked Sasori. "Who did this?" he asked angrily.

On top of a tree Ino facepalmed. 'How could this go wrong? If he was away for one more second' she thought.

Deidara gulped, "Sorry, Sasori no Danna," he said, his eyes downcast.

Sasori looked confused, "Deidara, why would you do that?" Deidara was surprised that Sasori hadn't tried to kill him yet.

"Well, you see, un, did you hear what Sakura was about to say to the shadow clone when you arrived, un?" he said preparing to run away.

"She said, 'Sasori, I l-'" Sasori paused, his eyes widening. "Sakura, what were you going to say to the clone?"

Sakura looked down. 'Should I say it? What if he doesn't feel he same way. He can't, he should hate me for killing him,' she thought.

She curled up into a little ball, tears threatening to fall. Deidara looked from afar in guilt. "Sorry Sakura, un," he whispered.

"Well, what were you going to say? Say it!" Sasori yelled.

Tears started to escape from her eyes as she shivered. He grabbed her arm and her face twisted in pain. "Stop it, you're hurting my arm," she said.

He didn't let go and said, "Tell me, now."

Sakura quietly said, "I was going to say t-that I love you, but. . ." Sasori's grip on Sakura loosened.

His eyes were wide open, 'She feels the same?'

Sakura pulled her arm away and said, "But I don't think it will work out between us. You obviously don't feel the same. I-I need to go." she ran away before Sasori could say anything. He tried rushing to grab her again. To tell her that he loved her too. He grabbed the air and fell to the floor. He slammed his fist. He was too late.

As Sakura was running away, she wiped away her tears. 'I have to be strong,' she thought.

She ran towards the Akatsuki hideout. What she didn't see was the ANBU in the trees. "Target Haruno Sakura is located. Take her back dead or alive," said Genma. The members nodded and set off. 'Sorry Sakura,' he thought as he disappeared as well.

* * *

><p>Karin: Sigh, I didn't really like that idea.<p>

Sakura: You're going to let me get captured by. . . GENMA?

Sasori: I don't care.

Karin: Yes?

Sakura: Ugh, I hate that man so much!

Ino: Hm, it's our fault. Whay? Karin?

Karin: Uh.

Deidara: I feel terrible, un.

Karin: I guess I shouldn't have done this. Anyways, read and review! Sorry for the shorter chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Karin: Sigh, another short chapter. Next chapter should be a lot longer than this.

Sasori: Whatever. It's not even two pages in the story part. Does this even count as a chapter?

Sakura: Come on, don't be a sourpuss!

Sasori: Whatever.

Deidara: Danna!

Sasori: Shut up brat.

Karin: I don't own Naruto. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Sakura was on her way to the hideout. She mind was occupied thinking about Sasori , so she didn't notice rustling in the bushes. Out of nowhere, twenty ANBU Black Ops members came out, ready to fight. As they came out, Sakura was shocked. 'I didn't even see them coming,' she thought. Suddenly, they all restricted her. She didn't even have time to run away. "Shit," she muttered under her breath.<p>

Genma appeared before Sakura and she glared at him. "Haruno Sakura, you are to be arrested and put in the Konoha jail for going outside the village and for associating with the Akatsuki. We wont hesitate to kill you if you try anything," he said.

The ANBU disappeared along with Sakura. Up in a bird, Deidara saw Sakura being taken away. "Shit, un," he said as he sped towards the base.

Sasori was in his room. He looked outside the window to see if Sakura was coming. He wanted to say that he was sorry. But a simple sorry won't work, will it? He sighed and then Deidara burst into his room. He jumped up and said, "What the fuck, have you ever heard of knocking, Deidara?"

His eyes met with Deidara's sad ones. Apparently, Sasori wasn't in the mood. Deidara said, "Sasori no Danna, Sakura's been taken by ANBU, un!" Then, Sasori quickly got up and ran out. His heart beated fast. He had to save her, now! However, he felt himself loosing his consciousness.

Behind him, Deidara had injected a tranquilizer into Sasori's neck. "Deidara," he whispered.

"Sorry Sasori no Danna, un," Deidara said as he puppet master fainted.

Sasori was running. He was going to save Sakura and arrived in front of Konoha. Sliding, he entered by using a genjutsu. He found Sakura in the training grounds, but she wasn't alone. Next to her was Sasuke, Itachi's brother. 'What's he doing here?' he thought. Then, it hit him. They were kissing. Anger boiled in Sasori as he walked out from hiding. Sakura noticed a noise and sees Sasori.

"Sa-Sasori," she whispered.

"Sakura, I thought you loved me. What's going on? Why are you with Itachi's brother?" he demanded.

"Sasori. I moved on," she said.

"What?" Sasori asked in disbelief.

"I moved on. I found someone that loves me back, unlike you," she said. Sasuke held her to his chest.

"I love you. I never had a chance to say it," said Sasori.

"Well you're too late," Sakura said.

"Let's go," said Sasuke. They left, leaving Sasori heartbroken. He felt as he was being stabbed in his heart.

Then, he did feel a sword stabbing him. Looking back, he saw his best friend and all of the Akatsuki along with his parents and Chiyo. "D-Dei-da-ra. Why?" he choked out.

"You broke Sakura-chan's heart. It's good that she moved on, un," Deidara said with hatred in his words. He removed the sword and Sasori fell on the floor.

Finding it hard to breathe, he saw a kid saying, "Why did you have to ruin my life?" The kid, he realized was Sakura.

"Sakura," he said. She raised her sword and stabbed him in the heart.

Sasori got up. He was breathing hard and sweating. "Just a dream. It's just a dream, nothing else," he said.

He heard the creak of a door opening. "Sasori no Danna, un," he said.

"Why am I still here? I need to save Sakura," he said getting up.

Deidara held his shoulders, "Danna, don't worry, we'll all go together, un. We'll have Ino showing us where the jail cell is and then me, you, and Itachi will get captured on purpose, un. Then, Itachi will use his genjutsu on the guards and we'll escape with Sakura. The others will be waiting outside, un. If anyone else gets caught, un, the same will happen. We'll fight only if necessary. Got that, Danna, un?" he said. Sasori could only nod and get up.

He slipped on his Akatsuki cloak and went outside with the other members. Ino stepped out in her Akatsuki cloak. "Come on, follow me, she said as she ran forward. The others were closely behind. 'I'll save you Sakura, even if I die,' thought Sasori.

* * *

><p>Karin: Told you it was short.<p>

Deidara: Yeah.

Ino: It's okay! She'll be updating soon anyways.

Sakura: You got that right.

Karin: Yeah, so I'll update soon and make the chapters longer. Read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

Karin: Yay, the rescue begins!

Sasori: Whatever!

Sakura: And I'm still captured by Genma! How stupid is that?

Ino: Stop complaining!

Deidara: Oh shut up, you'll be complaining if you were captured instead, un.

Ino: True. . .

Karin: Well, I don't own Naruto. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>After a few days of traveling, the Akatsuki finally arrived in Konoha. "How do we get in?" asked Sasori.<p>

"That's what a spy is for, O Smart One. We'll go gather information as to who's hunting down the Akatsuki. Then we'll set up a genjutsu with you three injured and the rest of us with them, got it Sasori?" said Zetsu looking sadly at Sasori.

"Right, got it," he muttered.

Zetsu disappeared into Konoha and got into the mission room where all of the missions were posted. Smirking, he grabbed a file, that had a list of people and their pictures who are on a mission to capture Akatsuki. He disappeared and got to the front of the gates where everybody else was.

"Since each team has only three people, five people are going to get captured. Who else besides Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi would be captured?" Zetsu asked. Kisame and Hidan volunteered.

"I want to see the look on their ugly ass faces when they die," Hidan snickered.

"Okay then, Ino will be Yamamoto Momo, Pein-sama will be Minazuki Daisuke, and I will be Ichimaru Setsuna. Then Tobi will be Takahashi Shun, Kakuzu will be Harada Kaito, and Konan will be Kira Miyako, got it?" said the plant man.

"Sure."

Ino was a girl with long red hair tied up in a ponytail. Some strands of her hair was covering her brown eyes. She wore fishnet stockings and a black skirt with a matching jacket that looked similar to the Akatsuki cloak without the clouds and was shorter.

Pein had spiky jet black hair. He had no piercings and wore a green vest and black shorts. His blue eyes held respect and dignity.

Zetsu had red hair as well. It was shaped kind of like Axel's hair from Kingdom Hearts. He wore a shirt that said, "Get a Life," with a green mushroom on top. He wore jeans. (He's very lazy.)

Tobi had spiky silver hair like Kakashi's, but with cool red eyes. He had a black hoodie on with khaki shorts.

Kakuzu had spiky blonde hair with cold blue eyes. He had a silver overcoat with some navy shorts. He looked like he didn't care.

Konan had waist length black hair with red eyes. She wore a red tanktop with black gloves. She also wore a black skirt like Ino.

"Let's go," said Miyako (Konan) as she and the others, who were covered in scratches started to perform a genjutsu on the remaining members, who had broken limbs. In Hidan's case, he was chopped into pieces.

The six impersonators walked into Konoha with the Akatsuki shackled. Momo (Ino) led them to the prison where they walked in.

Inside, were many cells full of people. The stench was repulsive. Even Daisuke (Pein) held his nose in disgust. They walked towards the torture room where specialized torture ninja were. "Sorry, guys," said Momo (Ino), "You have to be tortured for a bit. Don't reveal anything. We'll get you later." Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, and Hidan nodded.

The torture nin looked up and smiled. "Why hello guys, I haven't seen you in a while. And looks like you brought five of the Akatsuki. Very impressive, but why did you keep them alive?" he asked.

Kaito (Kakuzu) said, "Simple, because we need to know where the others are. We need to find the hideout."

"Here are the Akatsuki members Akasuna no Sasori, Deidara, Hoshigake Kisame, Hidan, and Uchiha Itachi. We will be on our way," said Shun (Tobi) (A/N: Since Tobi is Madara, he can speak like that.) while leaving. The Akatsuki members looked with a little bit of surprise when he said that. He managed not to look stupid.

The imposters quickly followed him as the guard sighed, "I guess Shun's still the same." then he turned around. "Now, for the torture," he said as medical nin came in. They healed the Akatsuki and then started with the torture.

"Okay then, we'll start with you," the torturer said to Deidara. Deidara looked at him with a determined glance. He wasn't about to blow the Akatsuki's cover even if he had to be tortured. Sasori and the others winced as Deidara stood his ground against the torturer as he began to cut off Deidara's fingers while the Medical nin started to heal him. After a few hours, the torturer sighed, "Put him in the cell. Now it's your turn," he said as he turned to Sasori.

He grinned as he asked, "Where's your hideout?"

Sasori kept a straight face and said, "Geez, I don't know. Is it in you basement?" he asked in defiance and attempting to crack a joke for comic relief.

Kisame and Hidan's eyes widened. "Did Pinocchio make a fucking joke?" he asked. Kisame nodded.

The torturer frowned and cut off a finger. Sasori hissed slightly in pain trying not to cry out. "Next, who is your leader?"

"Do you think I'll tell you?" Another cut.

"Where are the other members?" Silence. A third cut. "What are your motives?" A glare. Another cut. "Why is Sakura part of the Akatsuki?"

Sasori paused, but said, "I don't know why. Why don't you ask her?" a fifth cut. He even stabbed Sasori's stomach. He looked down as he coughed out blood.

Sasori looked up in the torturer's eyes with no sign of fear in his eyes. "Do you think I would tell you anything? Even if I was chopped up limb from limb, do you think I am stupid enough to say this to the likes of you?" he asked.

The sadistic man raised his sword and brought it down on Sasori's arm. He winced in pain and it took a great deal of self control to not yell out in pain. He looked down at his bloody arm on the floor and smirked. They forgot to bind him in chakra binding chains. He attached chakra strings to his arm and moved it next to the tray of torture items. He looked up to see the man lose his patience.

"Okay then, I'll just cut off your leg," he said raising his sword above his head. The medical ninja gasped in surprise as a demon wind shuriken hit him square on the neck before the man could even bring down the sword. Sasori managed to kill the medical ninja as well with the shuriken. He then used his chakra strings to pull a key out of the torturer's pocket and unlocked himself. He grabbed his arm and unlocked the door to the next cell.

Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, and Kisame looked up in surprise. They saw the weakened body of their red-haired friend limping towards them. The alarmed guards ran towards him in their battle stance, but with the same shuriken, he brought them down.

"Hey, puppet boy, what's wrong?" asked Kisame. He looked a little worried, but was relieved to see his friend in one piece, well, almost.

"Sasori no Danna, how'd you get out, un?" asked Deidara with the same expression on his face as Sasori started to unlock their shackles with his right arm. The left arm was on the floor.

Sasori's vision was getting blurry. 'I can't give up, I have to save Sakura. I have to get one of them out of here.' He struggled to unlock the chains and when he did, he let out a sigh of relief before collapsing onto the floor. The blonde terrorist crawled next to the puppet master and said, "Danna, are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me. Save Sakura please. Don't come back. I know that she'll heal me," he said weakly.

"But Sasori no Danna," he started.

"No, you retarded brat, the puppet boy said to leave him, so let's fucking leave him," said Hidan still tied up.

"Fine, un," Deidara sighed as he got up and started to unshackle Hidan's chains. "See you soon, un," he said.

Sasori smiled slightly. "Remember, I don't like waiting," he said as he passed out. Deidara did a healing jutsu to stop the bleeding, but it wouldn't do much since he lost so much blood. He began to unshackle the other members' chains.

Before they walked out the door, they looked back at Sasori. Deidara said, "We'll be back soon, un. Wait for us, un, we won't fail you Sasori no Danna." They ran out of the cell room in search of Sakura's chakra signal.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

"Hm, I'll let you out this time. I'm not very talented in medical jutsu, but I'll do my best. Just don't waste my effort, Sasori," someone said. The dark figure kneeling next to Sasori's unconscious form healed him.

* * *

><p>To Sakura<p>

I was placed in the interrogation room for questioning. They didn't want to hurt Sakura too much because it wasn't her choice to join Akatsuki. She was bound to the chair with Genma interrogating.

"Now, Sakura, I need you to answer my questions. If you choose not to, we'll make you by force," he said looking at the downcast Sakura in front of him. He always thought that Sakura had no reason to leave.

The said girl looked him in the eye. She said in scorn, "You might as well use your damn force now because I won't answer your questions. The Akatsuki are my friends. I even consider them like my family and I love them. There's no way, even with torture," Sakura stated.

"Fine, you leave me no choice," the senbon master said as he pulled out a knife.

"I'll start with fingers. Where is the base?"

"Hmph," Sakura said like a child. A finger was cut off, but sakura didn't scream. She had endured mush more than this.

"We can stop now, just answer my questions," Genma pleaded. "What are their plans?"

"Don't you already know this?" Sakura seethed at the ANBU officer. Genma sighed as another finger was cut.

"What about the immortal? What are his weaknesses?" Genma asked.

"I honestly don't know this," Sakura said as another finger was cut.

"Who is Tobi?" Genma asked.

"I haven't seen under his mask," Sakura said. A sigh was heard and the sound of another finger was cut off.

"How is Akasuna no Sasori alive?" Genma asked.

"How did you know that? And why would I tell you? Just so that he'll die again?" she asked. Her pinky finger was cut.

"Heal her. Call me back later and we'll start again," he said.

"Hai," said the medical nin as they healed her hand. Then, four ninja came in.

"Please leave. Leave the torture to us," one said.

"But Genma-San-" said one, but someone else interrupted.

"Can't you listen to goddamn instructions? Get out, now!" Sheesh anger management much.

"Hai," said a nin.

"And don't tell Genma," said another.

The ninja filed out the door and all four smirked.

"What do you want now, sickos?" Sakura asked, but stopped short when they poofed into Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame.

"G-guys what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Saving you, un," Deidara said.

"No shit sherlock," Hidan muttered.

"Hurry up!" Kisame said as they unshackled her. They ran back towards Sasori.

"Why are we running here? The exit's the other way," said Sakura.

"It's Sasori, un. He got hurt," said Deidara.

"It's my fault," Sakura muttered as they kept on running.

They were stopped when a familiar voice said, "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned her head towards the voice and her eyes opened wide. It was the person she hoped that she wouldn't ever come face-to-face with ever again. "Naruto," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Karin: Dun dun dun dun! Sakura sees Naruto again! Will Sakura be saved? Is there really lemon in this story like it says in the summary? What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!<p>

Sakura: You don't do good with cliffhangers.

Sasori: Yeah.

Karin: Just trying, sheesh.

Deidara: Keep on trying, un!

Karin: Thanks, DeiDei!

Deidara: DeiDei?

Ino: Aww, can I call you that, too?

Deidara: Fine, un.

Ino: DeiDei!

Karin: Yeah, lovebirds, anyways, stay tuned! Read and review and expect a sequel. Maybe.


	16. Chapter 16

Karin: Hi guys! Here's the next chapter of Escape from Konoha! I'm not too happy about this, though.

Sakura: Why?

Karin: It seemed kind of rushed. Also, there was so little action!

Sasori: Whatever.

Deidara: Stop being an ass, Danna, un!

Ino: Maybe if he would just get that stick out of his ass.

Sasori: I don't have one!

Karin: Uhh. . .

Sakura: A gay baby was born.

Ino: Yeah.

Karin: Never mind. Hopefully, he will find someone. I don't own Naruto and I will never, unfortunately.

* * *

><p>"Naruto," she whispered as she saw the blonde jinchuruki and some friends. "Hinata, Temari-san, Gaara-san, and Shikamaru," she said.<p>

"Sakura-chan what are you doing in those cloaks?" Naruto asked stupidly.

Sakura shielded her eyes with her hair. "I'm in the Akatsuki," she said.

"But Sakura-san," Hinata said, "Why?"

"Because here, I'm weak and in the Akatsuki, I'm like everyone else. I'm strong. I'm not weak anymore, guys. I'm sick of being weak, so I joined the Akatsuki. There's no bringing me back! They're like the family I never had," Sakura said.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

"I need to go," said Sakura as she ran towards the room that Sasori was in. The other Akatsuki ran, too, but paused when they saw a shadow. From what it looks like, it's a woman.

Sakura widened her eyes before stopping. That Akatsuki stopped behind her, as well. It was Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage.

"Shit," muttered Sakura as she looked her old sensei in the face.

The older woman had a firm posture, but some sadness in her eyes. "Sakura," she said.

"Look, I would like to stop for a chat, but I have to go," Sakura said as she rushed forward.

"Watch out, you little shit!" Hidan yelled at Sakura before Sakura dodged a powerful kick. It hit the wall and it collapsed.

"Tsunade. Look, I have to go, now!" screamed Sakura. She didn't look intimidated as ANBU officers came. She noticed the other members with masks on. The only person missing was Sasori. They couldn't escape without him.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't let you go after you've joined Akatsuki," said Tsunade. "But if you change now, you are accepted."

"Oh you're very sorry all right, after we defeat all of you," Sakura said, "And if you'd just let me go, I will stay here and none of you will get hurt. . . or killed, but if you want to stop me, you're asking for trouble. Anyways, I can't change my name anymore. My name is already written in the bingo book and I already crossed out my headband. You can't my decision."

"She's serious, un. She has an important thing to attend to. Probably the most important thing to her right now, un," said Deidara.

Tsunade's eyes widened at her statement. "What have they done to you? What's that important that you'll even subject to death penalty later?"

"They have done nothing to me, Tsunade. Now let me go, it's none of your business. Let my friends go back home."

"Home?" Tsunade snarled, "What home? Konoha is your home!"

"Well not any more!" said Sakura. "I have to go. He doesn't like waiting. If I arrive late, there will be a possibility that he'll kill all of you," she said darkly. She dashed forward to be pushed against a wall causing a crack. Sakura's head was bleeding a little.

To her surprise, it was Naruto. "Why? What you said, it's not a good reason. Weak or not, we are home, Sakura-chan. We will accept you. We want you to come back, so stop this shit!"

Sakura smiled, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I can't come back." she pushed him off only to be punched in the face by Tsunade.

"Open your eyes! You're going to be a criminal! Once you do that, there's no turning back!"

"I'm already a criminal. Guys, let's attack," said Sakura. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan charged forward while the others were still dressed as ANBU.

Sakura was fighting Naruto. His kyubii chakra was spilling out. "Sakura, why?" he charged with his claws and swiped at Sakura. She dodged and punched him in the gut.

"Is this the best you got? I'm no longer the weak Sakura from Team 7. I'm stronger now, so don't go easy on me!" Sakura hissed. She drew a kunai and attacked Naruto, but he got faster. "That's better!" He slashed at her and got her arm. Blood oozed out. "Good, good, good!" she said.

Kisame looked in surprise, "Pinky, that's not like you," he said.

"Shut up, fish stick! What's the use? He's probably already dead!" she said. But then, in a quiet voice she said, "And he's not going to come back again."

Deidara looked in pity, "He's probably still alive. He's a medical nin as well, Sakura-chan, un. And besides, Zetsu gone somewhere."

"No, he's dead. He's dead, I say, so it don't matter if I die here. Zetsu probably went to get his body," Sakura said.

"Is that what Sasori no Danna will want? Even if he is dead, will he want you to die just because he did? No, he fucking loves you, un," Deidara said.

Sakura's eyes widened a little, "You don't get it. Sasori wanted to be eternal and have no feelings. He probably doesn't feel anything about me. I'd be stupid if I listened to you, Dei."

Sakura froze for the time that she talked. Tsunade was charging with a punch and there was no way she could dodge it. She wouldn't die, but would get knocked out. "Hm," she muttered as she braced herself for impact. 'This is for real, this time, Sasori can't save me anymore.'

She heard a crack and looked up. She saw a puppet with a chakra shield. She laughed, "Hey Kankuro-san thanks for making me try to feel better, but this ain't working," she said.

"This ain't Kankuro, you stupid brat," a familiar voice said.

"Shit, I must be hearing things," she said as she turned to look at the puppet master that wielded the puppet.

She saw a tuft of red hair and brown eyes. "Sa-Sasori," she whispered.

"I told you I don't die easily, brat. These ninjas aren't as strong as you, so they obviously can't kill me," he said.

"Sasori no Danna, you're uninjured," Deidara said. "Who healed you?"

"Zetsu," muttered Sasori. The cannibalistic plant appeared from the ground soon after, frightening the shit out of some Konoha nins.

"The mad cannibal can heal? Fuck that! Whenever my head comes off, he don't donothing about it!" Hidan said. The listeners looked at the Jashinist in disgust.

"Very limited knowledge," he muttered looking at the barely closed cut on his stomach. "Kakuzu needs to stitch this up."

"Hn," said the sharingan user.

"Or I can heal it," said Sakura smiling.

"I guess pinky got her spunk back," chuckled Kisame.

"Don't call me that, Jaws!"

"Who you calling Jaws, I'll eat you!"

"And I thought that only Zetsu was a cannibal, un."

"Shut up, Deidara."

"Hn."

"Stop bickering you idiots I hate waiting."

"I thought that I was older than you, puppet boy," said Kisame.

"But you're immature. Let's go."

The ninja looked on in surprise as all the Akatsuki gathered in a circle. Some ANBU ripped off their masks to show that they were Akatsuki.

Konan and Pein were in the middle of the circle and before Tsunade knew it, they teleported.

"Damn it!" she said and kicked the wall.

At the base

"Tobi's back in the hideout! Tobi misses Sakura-chan!" he said giving Sakura a bone crushing hug. Sasori looked at her oddly when she awkwardly hugged back before the hug got tighter.

"Tobi, can't breathe," she said, turning blue. Tobi let her go.

"Tobi will let Sakura-chan go because Tobi is a good boy!"

"Shut up, Tobi, un!" Deidara said as he smacked Tobi on the head.

The undercover Uchiha cried comically saying, "Deidara-sempai is being mean to Tobi!"

Ino hugged Sakura and said, "Welcome back, Sakura. You don't know how worried I was."

Sakura hugged back and said, "Thank you, Ino-pig."

"No, it was Deidara who saw you being taking away. If he didn't see, then we would have never known that you were captured. I'm sorry for making that plan, but if Deidara took Sasori-san farther away, he wouldn't have ever knew," Ino said.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan and Danna, un," Deidara said.

"It's okay!" Sakura said. Sasroi didn't say anything.

Hidan crashed on the sofa. "Damn, I didn't kill anyone! Pinocchio got all the fun!" Hidan pouted.

"It wasn't fun," he muttered looking at his now attached arm. "I didn't really get accustomed to pain yet."

"Well, it sure as hell wasn't fun for me. I had to waste my own time and money to attach it!" Kakuzu ranted.

"**And I didn't get to eat anyone. It fucked**," Zetsu said. "Oh, shut up!"

Konan gave a quick hug to Sakura and said, "Welcome back, did they torture you? Did they do anything?"

"Yeah," she said looking at her hand while sweatdropping at Konan's overprotectiveness. Luckily, the impostors came in after the medical nin healed her hand. "They didn't do anything else."

"I'll kill them for you, if you want," she said dangerously.

"Uh, never mind," she said.

Pein gave a grunt of approval. "Haruno didn't reveal anything about the Akatsuki and fought along side them. Yamanaka lead us to the prison and came up with most of the plan. Therefore, the both of you are now official Akatsuki members.

"Congrats, Pinky and Blondie," Kisame said.

"Congrats, un."

"Hn. Congratulations."

"Whatever, bitch."

"Now I have to pay more."

"Tobi says congrats to Sakura-chan and Ino-sempai!"

"Congrats, too bad I didn't get to eat you."

"Now, I'm not the only girl. Thank kami-sama."

"Welcome to Akatsuki."

Sasori didn't say anything. He went into his room right away. Deidara frowned. "After you get her back, you just go straight to your room, un," he said, crossing his arms.

Sakura looked downcast. Deidara had told her that he loved her as well, but she didn't see it. Was he lying? She frowned.

"Tobi wants to throw a party! Would Leader-San say yes?"

"This is the first time I'm agreeing to Tobi, un."

"Hell yeah!"

"Fine," was the one-worded answer that Pein gave. He walked with Konan back to his office with Konan waving to everybody.

"I'm going back now," muttered Sakura.

"See you, Sakura-chan. Good luck with Sasori no Danna, un." Deidara said. Ino nodded in agreement

"See you, Forehead."

"Thanks, see you guys," Sakura said with a smile.

She took a deep breath and walked into her room. Sasori was fixing his puppets. It has been a while since they went to the palace in the Water Village. He didn't look up when she walked in. However, he was slightly panicking, but didn't show it on his emotionless face.

"Hey, Sasori, there's going to be a party tomorrow. You, coming?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe," was the short reply Sasori gave. He kept on working on the puppets.

"Oh," Sakura said as she flopped onto the bed.

Awkward silence. . . another gay baby was born.

* * *

><p>Karin: Okay, I knew that sucked so bad!<p>

Sasori: What's up with me panicking?

Sakura: Maybe, something's coming up?

Karin: Hehehehehehehe!

Deidara: Something's wrong with her, un!

Ino: Obviously.

Karin: You'll find out next chapter! Anyways, next chapter might be the last. Don't panic! There will most definitely be a sequel because I didn't know where to put DeiIno in the story. I don't know what it'll be called, but Deidara and Ino will be the main characters and of course, there will be SasoSaku and maybe PeinKo. Please read and review!


	17. Chapter 17

Karin: So, it's the final chapter of Escape from Konoha. Thanks to all of the reviewers and followers. There will be a DeiIno sequel with more SasoSaku goodness. It will be called Betrayed Trust or something like that. I really suck at these story names, so any name suggestions would be good. Here is the summary:

After a mission, Deidara and Ino finally get together, but Deidara is still hiding his dark secret. What will happen when Ino finds out? And Sakura's pregnant? DeiIno, Sasosaku. This is a sequel to Escape from Konoha. Rated M for Hidan and maybe more lemons.

Karin: Anyways, this is the lemon chapter. Since this is the first lemon I'm writing, don't flame this. Suggestions are always welcome.

Sasori: Lemon? What do you mean?

Deidara: Maybe something to do with a lemon? But that's random, un!

Sakura: Uh, that's not what she means.

Deidara: What then, un?

Ino: We don't feel like telling you. Just read the chapter.

Sasori: Whatever, Karin doesn't own Naruto.

Karin: Thanks for saying the disclaimer!

Sasori: Whatever, I just want to know what they're talking about.

Karin: Haha.

* * *

><p>Awkward silence xD<p>

Sasori decided to speak up, "Hey, Sakura, do you still love Sasuke?" He remembered the nightmare he had when Sakura chose the young Uchiha over him. He hoped that she still felt the same.

Sakura loved it when he said her name. How sexy it sounded. 'Snap out of it, Sakura!'

"No, I don't. He's an ass. Why did you ask?" Sakura asked. She didn't like Sasuke anymore after that incident.

"What you said before you were captured. Was it true?" Sasori said blushing. He got up from his work and sat next to Sakura. He hugged her tight, making her blush. "I'm curious," he said. His breath was tickling her ear, making her shiver. Sasori noticed and smirked.

"Sasori," she whispered.

"I love it when you say my name," he said. Sakura blushed.

"It's true," she said.

"What is?" he asked stupidly.

"I-it's true that I love you," she said. 'Please feel the same. Or I would have been rescued for no reason.'

"Hm," Sasori said. Sakura looked down. A little hopefulness was in her eyes.

Before she knew it, she felt someone's lips on her. It was Sasori. At first, she hesitated, but she found herself kissing him back.

"I love you," he whispered as he bit her lower lip, begging for entrance which she gladly gave. His tongue explored her mouth as she moaned in pleasure. Her hands grabbed Sasori's hair as she also pressed her body to his. She grinded her hips onto him making him groan. His hands snuck a hand up her shirt and found his way to her breasts which he squeezed and massaged making her gasp. They pulled away, gasping for breath. Sasori moved his lips to her neck as he kissed her with passion, gently nipping her smooth skin. He moved to take off Sakura's shirt while Sakura tugged at Sasori's cloak. When Sakura's shirt was off, he moved a hand to unclasp her bra strap. The bra slid off as her breast bounced out. She pushed her bare breasts to Sasori's toned chest. He pushed her small body onto the bed with a strong hand pulling the two of her arms over her head and straddled her. He planted kisses down her neck and went down into her tits. He sucked her nipples and slid his tongue down the valley of her breasts. By now, Sakura's panties were soaked in pre cum. Her pleasure was building up. He tore of his pants as he allowed Sakura to take off hers as well before pulling to two of her arms over her head again. He bent down and licked her pussy making her moan in pleasure.

"Wet just for me?" he asked.

"S-Sasori," she said unable to control her moans any more. He leaned down and spread out her milky folds and licked her bud. He smirked and put his thumb over her clit and put his index finger in her milky folds and kept on thrusting in and out making her moan even more. He then added his middle and then ring finger into the equation.

"Ahh," she moaned. "I-it hurts."

"Shh, it's okay. It'll feel better soon, 'k?' he asked.

Sakura nodded and Sasori kneaded her right breast while sucking on her left breast's full pink nipple, biting it.

He looked up her and said, "Do you want this?" he asked like a hormonal teenager. Who knew that Akasuna no Sasori could be horny?

Sakura said in the most seductive tone, "Take me, Sasori-sama." Sasori smirked when he heard the -sama put to the end of his name.

"Of course," he said as he took out his fingers, licking them. He ripped of his boxers as Sakura stared at his ten inch cock.

Slowly, he pushed his member inside her, making her grip on the bed. She was sweating. "It hurts." He nodded, put kept on pushing in and out gently until she relaxed.

"Harder, Sasori no Danna," she said as he came thrusting faster and faster.

"Sasori!"

"Sakura!" Sasori screamed. The walls were pushing down on his member as he growled and said, "It's coming."

His seed was forced into her body. She arched back. As he removed it, he also let go of Sakura's hands and she reached for his cock. She stroked it adoringly as he moaned.

"Dammit, Sakura stop teasing me," he said.

She pumped his cock and then shoved to put his cock in her mouth., licking the sensitive places. His seed dripped into her mouth as Sasori moaned again. She took it out, licking her lips and then fell limp onto the bed.

Sasori got off her and laid on the bed. Sakura's body was pressed against his. His arm was wrapped around her waist. "I love you," he repeated.

"Me too," Sakura said. They laid silently, Sasori pulling a cover over their naked bodies. Sakura's head laid on Sasori's chest. They were about to kiss again when.

"Tobi says it's time for dinner!" an orange swirly mask popped up as the door opened.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed, "Get out, Tobi, or I'll take out your non-existent brain!"

"No! Tobi doesn't want to die!"

"What's wrong, Sakura, un, I'll beat the crap out of Tobi if-" Deidara stopped as he looked through the door.

"Excuse me," Sasori said.

Deidara blushed and said, "Sorry, un. Tobi, you Baka, let's go, un." he was pulling Tobi by his cloak and closed the door.

Tobi said, "But Sakura and Sasori-sempai need to go to dinner!"

The couple heard a loud smack and, "Noooo! Tobi's a good boy! Stop abusing Tobi, Deidara-sempai!"

Sakura got off Sasori and started to dress while Sasori did the same. They both blushed because of their interruption. As they stepped out the door, Sasori pulled his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Sakura's cheeks flared in response. They both walked out holding hands. They were in for a big evening.

* * *

><p>When the couple walked in to the dining room, everyone got quiet.<p>

Sasori stared at them. Even Pein and Konan were there for some odd reason. "Hey, why are you guys staring at us?"

"Hey puppet fucker! Did you finally fuck the bitch?" Hidan asked. Sakura's face was as red as Sasori's hair.

"It's none of your concern," Sasori said as he sat down along with Sakura.

"Ha! So you're not denying it! You did fuck her! Did you get her good?" Hidan asked with a successful smirk on his face.

Konan's face was covered in shock as Sakura blushed even more. "S-sakura-chan d-did y-you use protection?"

When Sakura shook her head, Konan's face grew dark. Sasori gulped when she walked next to him. She grabbed his collar and lifted him up. His face paled as Hidan and Kisame were laughing their heads off. Kakuzu was counting his money. Pein and Itachi had an indifferent expression on their face even when they were experiencing shock. Ino nodded her head all-knowingly, with her arms crossed. Deidara laughed at his Danna's misfortune and Tobi, like always, didn't know what was going on. However, Madara smirked underneath the mask.

"Protection? Is Sasori-sempai going to do anything bad to Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked. Deidara smacked Tobi on the head.

"Shut up, Tobi, un. You wouldn't understand anyways, un," Deidara said.

"Nice job, Sakura. I thought you were too young to try that though, but who cares? You got laid. I'm happy for you!" Konan shot a surprised look at the blonde girl.

Konan sighed and turned her attention to the still-dangling red head. "I'll forgive you this once, but if Sakura gets pregnant, you better not abandon her, understand, lover boy?" Konan asked. Sasori nodded his head violently and then Konan let go of him.

"Good, now let's eat dinner," Pein said. Everybody nodded and dug in to their food. Sakura was holding hands with Sasori. If she was asked a year ago if she would ever get together with an S-ranked missing nin, she would have thought that they were crazy. Now, she put all her troubles aside and decided to spend a happy life with the family she never thought she could have.

* * *

><p>Karin: Whew, the first story is finally over!<p>

Sasori and Deidara blanches.

Sasori: W-what was that?

Deidara: I think that I'm mentally scarred.

Sakura: Eww, doing that with that red haired bastard? Sick!

Ino: Talk about it.

Karin: Well, there's more where that came from. See you guys in about a week! A free digital cookie for all of the reviewers and story alerters! Thank you guys! Read and review and remember to check out the sequel! There will be most likely longer chapters. Karin Taicho, over and out!


End file.
